Ocean of Secrets
by destielshipper
Summary: AU: Based of Titanic. Castiel Milton boards the famous boat in hopes to travel back to New York and marry, but that all changes when a certain gentleman interrupts his life and a catastrophic disaster leaves them fighting for their lives but their love.
1. Chapter 1

**No beta – you have been warned. **

**This will based off Titanic but not all aspects in the film will be in this, for example, the stupid "flying" scene, the naked drawing, and other little things. **

**Two pairings in this fic, Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel so if you don't like either of them together, sorry. **

**April 10th 1912, Southampton.**

This would be the day that everyone around the world would remember for years. This was the day the RMS Titanic would set sail from Southampton to New York City. Crowds of people gathered on the Southampton docks to wave off the 922 people who would board the maiden voyage at this dock.

Castiel Milton arrived half an hour early looking up at the Titanic in all her glory; he stepped out of the car staring up at the huge vessel and sucked in a sharp breath. Behind him, his eldest brother, Gabriel Milton joined him and let out a low whistle.

"She's a beauty"

"It is simply a boat" Castiel replied in a bored tone and turned holding out his hand for his fiancée, Rachel St Clair, who simply gave him a hard look stepping out of the car.

"Nonsense, Castiel" she said straightening her dress and smiling her small smile. "It is far by the grandest ship to ever sail"

Rachel St Clair, fiancée of Castiel Milton and childhood friend of the Milton family was the heiress to a fortune left by her father, Lord St Clair who would be soon on his death bed. Behind her stood, Zachariah Millet, bodyguard and ex-pinkerton constable who kept a keen eye on the Milton family under instruction from Rachel.

Castiel looked over her for a moment regarding her perfectly curled hair tied back, her tinted blue eyes glazed over with excitement and amusement that was set off by the navy silk dress she wore for the occasion.

"Zachariah" she said who snapped his fingers and her lady's maid, Ruby York, moved forward holding her coat.

"Miss"

Castiel linked their arms together as they moved towards the docks leaving behind Zachariah who ordered the men to take their luggage to their own parlour suites. Twenty years old, forced into an engagement with a woman he regarded and loved as a friend to keep hold of their high status due to debit, and boarding a ship that would take him back to New York City was all Castiel could see and hear in his mind. Castiel had never felt more trapped.

Gabriel handed over their tickets and Castiel could only swallow hard as they stepped into the warmth of the ship. Inhaling a sharp breath, Castiel smelled everything from fresh new paint, carpets that never been walked on. It was brand new and the most luxurious ship he ever had looked upon. Inside he felt like a slave but on the outside he was everything a well brought up son should be, wealthy, handsome, and engaged to a beautiful woman who would give him marriage and children.

Gabriel opened up the double doors opening up the suite and whistled once again.

"Well worth all those English pounds"

"Everything is money to you isn't it, Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled gently. "Oh brother, do not be foolish"

"Hush now" Rachel ordered looking around and giving a sharp nod. "I think this will do nicely"

Castiel looked over to Gabriel who smiled at him sneakily. Like Castiel, Gabriel put on the façade of the honourable eldest brother in charge and dealing with the finances of a broken family. Gabriel was nothing like he seemed and had nicked his self "Trickster" for the ladies and men alike. Castiel was well aware of his brother antics in the business and outside of the family including his sexual preferences"

"Don't be upsetting your future wife, Castiel" Gabriel murmured when he stepped closer.

"Be quiet, Gabriel" he warned in a low tone.

"You know how I feel" he said with a small nod and stepped away from a secretly seething Castiel. Castiel unclenched his fists and put on a brave face as he turned to see crew members coming in with their baggage.

"In that room there" Rachel ordered and smiled sweetly at Zachariah who returned the smile for her. They were close, very close in Castiel's eyes, but it did not faze him.

"Darling, what are these doing here?" Rachel said turning to Castiel as she held up a painting.

"You have no taste, my dear, these are excellent"

"Trash and nothing more" she said with a sniff.

"She is right, Castiel" Gabriel said popping a cigarette into his mouth lighting it. "Why you insisted bringing those paintings will always baffle me"

"Gabriel, if you must smoke those terrible things…" she said gesturing outside. Gabriel smiled around the cigarette and walked outside to the boat deck covered in people shouting and waving their goodbyes. Gabriel pulled his pocket watch out to see it was nearly 11.45am. 15 minutes to departure.

**~0~**

A simple poker game, all money in including two tickets to New York City sitting on the table, and it was to win. Dean Winchester looked down at his cards and glanced over to his younger brother, Sam Winchester, who met his gaze in concern.

"Well, fellas, what's it going to be?" Dean murmured looking over to them both. Italian men who glanced at each other with a faint sheen of sweat covering their foreheads as the first man threw down his cards with a curse; Sam placed his down with a sigh till it was Dean left.

"Sam" he murmured looking over to him.

"No, Dean…you've bet all of our money!" he shouted angrily.

"Sam….we're going home"

"What?"

"We're going home! Full house, gentlemen!" he shouted throwing them down and grinning when Sam whooped loudly.

Dean snatched the two tickets and pushed the money towards them and laughed when the Italian men started arguing and fighting.

"We're going to America!" Dean said pulling Sam into a tight hug.

"No, young man, Titanic is going to America…in five minutes!" the barman called with a laugh pointing at his clock.

"Shit!" Dean cried and grabbed Sam roughly pulling him hard as they ran outside tickets in hand as they ran down the length of the dock.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sam shouted behind him.

"I told you I am the best at poker" Dean shouted back to him as they avoided people and ran to the path.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean shouted to the crew member shutting the door. "We're passengers, see, we're passengers"

The crew member eyed the both of them suspiciously. "Have you been through the inspection?"

"Of course" Dean lied with a small smile.

"Quickly then"

Dean jumped over the small gap closely followed by Sam as they ran down the corridor together.

"This is unbelievable!" Dean shouted in joy as they rounded the corner nearly knocking over a woman and a man finding their cabin. "Here we are"

Sam threw his bag on top claiming top bunk and pulled his tongue at him.

"It's a good job I like you" he warned and turned to see the two strangers staring at them. "Change of plan guys"

Dean heard the whistle of departure and indicated at Sam to follow him. They ran up the stairs heading towards the deck along with the rest as they joined the railings.

"Who are we saying goodbye to?"

"No one! Well…the Italian men" Dean teased standing on the railings waving wildly. "This is it, Sammy, we are the grandest ship on the planet!"

"New York" Sam breathed. "Life can't get better"

"No it can't" Dean murmured looping his arm around Sam's shoulders and pushing him playfully. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!"

With no family, Dean and Sam Winchester were all they had in the world. Their parents died when Dean was sixteen, Sam was twelve, and with no one to turn to and no one in the world to take care of them it was up to Dean to take full control. With the money left over, Dean took Sam far away to different countries in the world. Swindling cash, hitching lifts, and enjoying life, but it was no picnic.

Titanic left Southampton at 12pm setting off to Cherbourg, France, to pick up the other passengers. The mixes of first, second and third class were always on priority as they walked out on to the third class deck.

"New York and then…Kansas?"

"We'll find our way back up there" Dean murmured softly sitting down and looking around the mix of people. "Let's just get there first"

**~0~**

Castiel sat at the table surrounded by people who were acquaintances and people who claimed to be his "friends". At his side sat Rachel and his other Gabriel who chatted happily with a gentleman named, Rufus Turner, a rich tycoon. On the end of the table sat the shipbuilder, Mr Bobby Singer, who happily chatted to a duchess at his right.

"Pork for us both" Rachel murmured to the waiter. Castiel looked over and gave her a small smile before looking away and meeting the eye of Gabriel.

"You look pale, brother" he murmured softly.

Castiel hummed pressing his napkin to his top lip feeling sweat and removed it. "I'm well"

"So, Castiel, I hear you are travelling over to join your sister, Anna, am I correct?" Lady Pamela questioned placing a napkin on her lap.

"That is correct"

"I have met young Anna, such a beauty" she said placing a hand over his chest and smiling sweetly. "I also heard of the terrible incident…"

"Which you'll be kindly enough not to mention" Castiel replied in a raised voice that startled the rest of the table to silence.

"Castiel" Rachel murmured in a shock. "I apologise on his behalf"

Castiel pressed his lips in a tight line looking up to Ellen Harvelle, a woman who in other peoples words was "new money" she had recently come into a windfall and was happily celebrating it.

"Control everything, Miss Rachel?" she questioned with a tilt to her head.

Rachel looked over to her and tilted her head at him full of question. "Control? Something you obviously no nothing about"

Gabriel coughed loudly and moved forward in his seat. "So who came up with the name, Titanic?"

"That would be our, Mr Raphael Grace" Bobby said gesturing to him as he nodded grateful for the subject change.

"Yes, I named her perfectly don't you think?"

A hum of agreement surrounded the table causing Castiel to close his eyes in frustration and push out.

"Excuse me" he whispered and moved outside into the fresh air. Castiel inhaled in the cool sea air feeling it flood into his lungs. It was like relief after being stuck in a room for hours on end instead of twenty minutes. Castiel looked down at his clothing seeing the well fitted suit from Milan, his tailored beige coat, and his black shoes made from real leather. It was the essence of the life he did not want.

Castiel moved to the railing staring out at the endless sea. It was a brisk spring afternoon as they sailed towards France.

Dean was relaxing in the sun with Sam at his side when a woman passed by catching Sam's attention.

"No" Dean muttered with his eyes closed.

"How did you even see that?" he murmured shocked.

"Because I heard footsteps and your breathing pick up" Dean murmured opening his eyes with a smirk. Sam shook his head at him and peered around him to check out the woman walking with her friend down the dock.

Dean rolled his eyes scanning the area and catching sight of a gentlemen walking across to them.

"Hey" he called nodding at him when he dropped down on the bench opposite. They all turned to look when a crew member came along walking dogs.

"Two hours on this damn thing and first class dogs are up here for a shite"

Dean smirked amused looking over to him. "I'm Dean, this is Sam"

"Ash Smith" he said shaking their hands. "So how come you're here?"

Dean was about to answer when his gaze went to the left of him catching sight of a very attractive sight, he had no idea who he was but Dean liked it. He was gazing out to sea with a puckered brow showing his distress over something unknown, his clothes fashionable and kept in neat condition compared to Dean's mediocre clothing. Sam and Ash looked over to where Dean was looking making Ash snort.

"First class bastard" he murmured taking a drag of his cigarette. Dean sat forward watching him and ignoring Sam's baffled laughter at his open curiosity. Castiel could feel eyes on him and looked over to the sight of three gentlemen on the lower deck, two who were laughing and talking whilst sharing a smoke and the other with sandy brown hair ruffled from the sea wind, rumpled clothing, and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen watching him.

Castiel frowned looking away from him but found his interest peak up as he looked back to him confused.

"Castiel"

Castiel turned to see Gabriel standing next to him.

"Rachel is concerned, I only just managed to keep her at bay with I will talk to you"

"The heat was unbearable I needed a moment"

"It isn't to do with what Pamela said is it?"

"No, Gabriel, I just…I'm finding it a little difficult"

"It's for the best, you know that right?"

Castiel sighed deeply bowing his head and nodding. "Come, I am starved"

Castiel took his leave back inside leaving Gabriel hanging outside; his eyes roamed around and looked over to where Castiel was looking. Gabriel found two gentlemen watching him and looked at Sam for a moment before clearing his throat and following Castiel.

"Wait…are you two…" Ash said wiggling his fingers at them.

"What?" Dean said looking towards him.

"Gay" Ash said straightforward causing Sam to flush violently and Dean to choke on a laugh.

"Very forward of you"

"Well I stare at women the way you just stared at those two" Ash said amused sucking on his cigarette.

"Would it be a problem?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head slowly.

"Well I'm not"

"You're not?"

"Dean is more of…both" Sam said looking over to Dean who raised an eyebrow looking over to the now empty deck.

"Both gender?"

"Yes"

Ash laughed and nodded flicking his cigarette away. "Sweet"

Dean was openly amused flicking his eyes over to Sam who was still blushing faintly. Sam was right about both genders but it was a year and society where his lifestyle was frowned upon and looked upon as disgusting. Through the six years to his age now, twenty two years old, he was a free spirit loving life. He had air in his lungs, a heartbeat, and a brother to take care of, and of course time to sit down and draw. Dean feels a sense of pride and privilege that he can see both beauty of men and women, to enjoy the freedom of sex in men and women and knowing it wasn't wrong to him or even his brother.

Society's views on Dean didn't bother him one little bit. The one thing that bothered Dean was now he was at an age where he was ready for love but with his life choices, his status, his lack of money and the fact he was a homeless wanderer with a brother did no justice.

Dean lifted his hands behind his head looking up at the blue sky of another beautiful day. In four days' time he would reach America fulfilling his own dream of returning home and with a happy, healthy, Sam in tow it couldn't be better but of course there isn't any journey without a few bumps in the process.

**A/N: I am so excited about this! I hope you like because this was difficult at the beginning. **

**I need your comments! Please review and make me so happy. This is my sixteenth story. I feel so proud. **


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic arrived in Cherbourg, France at 6.30pm collecting further passengers on the ship. Dean and Sam watched as the first class passengers were greeted by Captain Smith.

"Where was our greeting?" Dean murmured watching them with a wrinkled nose. Sam shivered feeling the chill of the night air affect him and shrugged.

"Apparently we are not worthy" he mumbled and nudged Dean who scowled deeply. "I'm going back inside; you can freeze your ass off"

Dean waved a hand at him watching as they all boarded, he would never understand the difference of class. Sam headed down the dock with his head down dodging couples and turned his head to look behind him when he collided with someone hard and steady.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry" Sam said stumbling back.

"No harm, no foul"

Gabriel looked him up and down from head to toe bemused. "I recognise you"

"You do?"

"From the deck hours before, you and the other gentlemen sat beside you were ogling my brother"

"What? No, no, no, that was Dean" Sam protested. "Dean is my brother"

Gabriel chuckled nodding his head. "I see the resemblance"

"Yeah" Sam murmured shifting feeling awkward and out of place in front of him.

"I'm Gabriel Milton"

"Gabriel?" Sam murmured with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel smirked at him and pulled out a cigarette. "I get the same reaction every time I mention my name, yes, Gabriel like the archangel"

"Wow" Sam breathed watching him light the cigarette and take a long drag. "I'm Sam Winchester"

"A pleasure to meet you, Sam" Gabriel said puffing out white smoke into the night air. "Walk with me?"

Sam blinked surprised but quickly fell into step with him as they walked down the lit deck.

"Why are you travelling to New York?"

"My brother, Dean, bet all our money in a lucky game of poker including two tickets to America…he won" Sam muttered flushing pink in embarrassment.

Gabriel chuckled glancing over to him. "Very lucky, I see you are a traveller"

"We've travelled around the world" Sam responded proudly. Gabriel hummed handing over the lit cigarette with question and a dare in his eyes. Sam hesitated and shrugged taking it and inhaling with a cough.

"You are no smoker, Sam" Gabriel said lightly taking it back.

"No, Dean is the smoker" Sam said with a cough slamming a hand on his chest.

Gabriel pressed his lips together leaning back against the railing watching him.

"You speak highly of your brother"

"He's the only family I have"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

Sam grimaced shyly glancing away. "Do you have family apart from your brother?"

"Castiel"

"Excuse me?"

"My brother is called Castiel and we are sailing to New York to join my younger sister, Anna, and my mother, Marie" Gabriel said highly amused at the disbelief evident on Sam's face.

"Wow"

"You're seem very surprised"

"I don't know why you are talking and walking with me of all people on this ship" Sam murmured looking to the side of him to see a married couple standing at the railings. Dressed in elegant clothes like Gabriel, they were beautiful and differed so much from Sam.

"Class means nothing to me, Sam, it means everything to my mother but to me and my siblings…it is nothing" Gabriel replied straightening up. "You don't see yourself do you?"

Sam swallowed shaking his head. Gabriel took his last drag and threw it over the side with a deep cough.

"I noticed you, Sam, there are over 2000 people currently on this ship including passengers and crew members, and you're the lucky one"

Sam blushed fiercely looking away out to sea. "I've never liked being singled out"

"You are on the largest and grandest ship to sail the Atlantic, you better get used to it, kiddo" Gabriel murmured pulling out his pocket watch. "It's late, I should return before my brother and his fiancée come searching"

"He's engaged?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Gabriel said turning back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh yes" Gabriel said disappearing down the deck. Sam watched him leave confused but also a little giddy. It was an exciting but pleasant feeling he was experiencing over this stranger who had expectantly took him into his life and time.

**~0~ **

Castiel had never felt more isolated and controlled in his life as he stood the ever patient and expectant at his fiancées side. Gabriel was missing amongst the ship somewhere and he was surrounded by people he didn't care to speak to let alone stand in their presence.

"Castiel, I would like to introduce you to Miss Bela Talbot" Rufus said gesturing to a beauty dressed in white lace smiling a secret smile.

"A pleasure to meet you" she said with a curtsy he followed with a bow.

"Of course, have you met my fiancée, Miss Rachel St Clair?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure" she said turning to Rachel who was staring at Castiel in surprised awe. Rachel smiled turning to Bela and talking in low tones.

"I think congratulations are in order, Castiel, she is a beauty" Rufus murmured sipping his whiskey. Castiel nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me" he murmured casting a glance over to Rachel who was laughing with Bela and took his leave from the dining area. Castiel hurried out and didn't care as he took off down the corridor shoving shocked people out of the way as he burst out onto the now empty deck into the freezing cold air and headed towards the one place he could think.

Dean was lounging on the cold bench staring up at the stars and blowing cigarette smoke into the sky in small puffs. The feeling of smoke warmed his cold bones and his mind drifted wondering where Sam was now but was crushed when he heard the sound of someone running past him and sat up watching a familiar figure run up the stairs.

Dean struggled up and quickly followed in baffled curiosity. Castiel hit the railing feeling the impact on his stomach and groaned looking down into the black sea below. His breath came out in sharp quick rasps of white air as he looked up and swallowed hard, he needed a way out and this was it. Castiel gripped the rail hard climbing up and over so he was facing the sea and sat down on the bar sucking in cold breaths. Tears coated his eyes as he stared down at the black sea frothing under the propellers, his nerves were on fire, and his mind was screaming in protest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Castiel turned startled to see Dean standing there.

"What are you doing here? Don't come any closer!" he cried looking down at the sea and back to Dean watching him carefully.

"Just give me your hand…"

"No, you come any closer and I'll let go"

Dean nodded taking his last drag and holding it up moving slowly to the side closer to him and flicking it in. Dean touched the rail very gently looking over to him staring down at the water, tears sliding down his cheeks leaving pink trails because of the bitter cold of the sea.

"No, you won't" Dean said looking over to him.

Castiel looked over to him confused. "What do you mean, no I won't, do not presume to know me, you don't know me at all"

"Well…you would have jumped already"

Castiel looked away shaken and gritted his jaw tight. "You're distracting me, go away"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm involved now, do you think I would leave you and have this on my conscience knowing I could have saved you from this" Dean said gripping the railing with both hands. "If you jump, I'll have to jump in after you"

"That's absurd"

"But the truth" Dean said removing his jacket and tossing it on the floor looking Castiel dead in the eye who wavered looking down at the water.

"You would be killed"

"Maybe, I'm not saying it won't hurt…water like that, the water down there is colder than you could possibly imagine"

Castiel swallowed hard feeling the lump in his throat scratch and waver as he shivered.

"How cold?"

"Freezing"

"How could you of all people know that?" Castiel snapped shaking his head and looking forward clinging to the railings, the cold metal dug into his hand but the urge to jump was slowly slipping away.

"Because one winter my brother fell into a lake, he was walking across thin ice and fell straight in. I didn't question it as I got in there with him to drag him out and you want to know what the feeling was like." Dean murmured softly leaning against it. "It was like a thousand knifes stabbing you, repeatedly, all over your body…you can't breathe, you can't think straight, and there is nothing but the water and pain"

Castiel exhaled shakily closing his eyes and feeling his heart clench in fear.

"Then there is the propellers which would drag you in…making it the most excruciating death you could think of" Dean continued and sighed standing up straight. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you."

Castiel looked back to him astonished.

"I don't have a choice, I'm involved now…but I'm kinda hoping you're going to prove me wrong and give me your hand, it'll get me off the hook"

Castiel closed his eyes letting out a small sound of distress before turning back to look at him as he held out his hand towards him.

"You're insane!"

Dean cleared his throat licking his bottom lip. "I get that a lot, sir, but in all due respect to us both…I'm not the one sitting at the back of a ship wanting to jump"

Castiel felt something flicker inside him and he saw his hand come towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"Just give me your hand and I'll pull you over…you don't really want to do this" Dean muttered pleadingly for him. Castiel let everything go as he made a small whimper and reached back gripping his hand tight, Dean let out a breath of relief as he stepped down and turned towards him.

Dean exhaled happily but shakily as he gripped both of his hands staring at him. It was wrong to think but Dean couldn't get over how handsome he really was. Cheeks flushed a virgin pink from the wind and his tears, the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life staring back at him, and unruly black hair he longed to touch.

"I'm Dean Winchester" he said in a whisper.

"Castiel Milton"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him breathless but amused. "Strange but it suits you"

Castiel let out a small breath of laughter gripping his hands tight as Dean guided him over but one false move from Castiel nearly sent him slipping as he cried out but was quickly saved by Dean who tugged him closer till they were inches apart.

"Whoa" Dean breathed and winced at the grip on his hand and shoulder. "Don't go falling on me"

"Don't let me go" Castiel murmured urgently closing his eyes. Dean stared at the plump pink lips glistened in sweat, saliva, and the spray of the sea feeling the urge to move in and taste them but though better as he moved his head back.

"Never, trust me"

Castiel stared at him for a long moment and nodded slowly climbing up the slippery rails till he reached the second and stepped over carefully guided and watched by Dean. It fell apart when Castiel lost his slipping causing the both of them to tumble onto the deck with a huff. Dean landed on top of Castiel who stared up at him baffled and dazed, Dean felt the same way as he looked down on him.

"I never expected this to happen" he whispered.

"Don't move!" a voice heard and Dean looked up to see two crew members each holding a gun to him. Dean looked down to see Castiel looking vulnerable and scared while Dean towered over him.

"You got this all wrong, gentlemen" he replied standing up holding up his hands.

"Go fetch the master of arms!" one of them barked seizing Dean and handcuffing him while he attended to Castiel who was helped up and protested.

"I'm well, please…"

Dean looked down at the wood panelling knowing this wasn't going to end well.

**~0~**

"Castiel!" Rachel cried wrapped in a huge coat and looked him over horrified. "What happened? What did this low creature do to you?"

The master of arms, Samuel Colt, arrived looking over Dean.

"These boys say you assaulted this passenger here"

"He did, the animal" Rachel hissed clinging to Castiel and fussing over him.

"No, no, you have it all wrong! Dean…helped me, I was looking over the side there looking…for the propellers" Castiel said looking over to Dean who frowned confused.

"He was there also and startled me…I slipped forward and he grabbed me just in time, we fell back and that…is how they found us"

Dean blinked fighting back his laughter, he didn't know this Castiel Milton but he knew now that he was a terrible liar.

"Was that the way of it?" Samuel said to Dean who flicked a glance at Castiel who stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that was the way of it"

Rachel narrowed her eyes in mistrust and disapproval of Dean; she tossed her head looking to Zachariah who nodded once. Gabriel arrived in a panic looking over to Castiel in alarm.

"I have just heard…" he said gripping his shoulders. "What happened?"

"A minor misunderstanding" Castiel replied looking over to Dean who was being un-cuffed, Gabriel followed his gaze and sucked in a breath shocked.

"You, what happened?"

"Dean, I saved your brother's life"

"Oh" Gabriel murmured looking to the stern of the ship and back to Dean who gave him an innocent look. "How honourable of you, you must be awarded"

"I think a twenty should do" Rachel injected with a small vindictive smile.

"Nonsense, Rachel, he shall join us for dinner tomorrow" Gabriel called looking around. "An honourable act should be justified"

Rachel glared at Gabriel with cold eyes before returning them to Castiel.

"Oh my love, you are shaking" she murmured. "Come"

Castiel stopped glancing back to Dean who watched him surprised. "Thank you, Dean"

"Anytime, I'll expect the favour one day" he called back to him.

Castiel let out a small smile and a nod before guiding Rachel back inside. Zachariah narrowed his eyes at Dean in his own suspicion before following after the couple. Samuel left with the other two crew members till it was just Gabriel and Dean left.

"Strange how your jacket fell off in the process" Gabriel pointed out as Dean went over to pull it on and pulled out a cigarette. Gabriel threw him a light and watched while he lit it and nodded.

"It got heated and scary for a while"

Gabriel pursued his lips together clearly bemused. "I'm sure, say hello to your brother for me, Dean Winchester"

Dean blinked not expecting that and stepped forward holding his hand to halt him from walking away.

"How do you know my brother?" he said feeling a fiery protection inside of him.

"We exchanged words no more than an hour ago, Dean, he is an interesting character" Gabriel murmured pocketing his lighter. "I am sure we will be seeing more of the two of you throughout our journey together, don't you?"

Dean was left speechless as Gabriel sauntered off down the deck whistling a show tune. His eyes moved off to the back of the ship once more and he felt a cold sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dean barely knew this Castiel but all he knew now was that he was a terrible liar with naïve people to believe him and depressed enough to consider jumping off the ship. It struck ten pm when Dean grew tired of the cold and returned to his room to see Sam lying on the bunk.

"How was your evening?" Dean questioned sitting on the opposite empty bed.

"Interesting I think, yours?"

"Insane" Dean whispered falling back and letting his head hit the white wall. It had been one day on the titanic and with three days to go before they docked at New York, Dean had a feeling it was about to get a mightier more interesting.

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! It's interesting to read your take on it. This will be both similar to the film but very different. I don't know how else to explain it but I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Reviews are very, very, welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stroked a hand over the blue velvet box containing the blue diamond. He looked over to Rachel in her quarters furiously brushing her hair and staring into the mirror with hard eyes.

"Rachel, I wish to give you something"

"Another shock?" she snapped looking up to him in the mirror. "What were you even doing at the back of the ship?"

"Being foolish" Castiel said walking over. "I'm sorry, but will you listen to me?"

Rachel exhaled frustrated and turned towards him. "Okay"

"I wanted to give you this on the eve of our wedding but I think now is the best time"

"What are you talking about?"

"This" he said opening the box to reveal the diamond. "It was my mothers who wished to see me give it to you but I thought…well I thought tonight would be better"

Rachel inhaled shocked hesitantly touching and looking up at Castiel.

"This is… stunning, Castiel, I can't…"

"Originally owned by Louis XVI" he murmured when she gestured at him to put it on her. Castiel swept her hair to the side feeling her soft skin under his hands and placed it around her neck and fastened it stepping back.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

Rachel touched it and nodded breathless. "I will look divine on the wedding, Castiel, thank you"

Castiel stepped back looking over once and watching her eyes flare and spark like the diamond around her neck. Rachel truly loved it as she circled her finger over the diamond.

"I will leave you to rest" he murmured softly kissing her temple and moving out of the room. Rachel watched him leave and nodded once in the mirror admiring the view with a vain sense of mind.

"Tea, Ruby" she ordered looking over to her maid who curtsied and ran over to fetch some tea for her mistress.

Gabriel leaned against the side table swinging the pocket watch and watched him amused.

"Guilty conscience?"

"What?"

"You heard me…truly amazing what has just happened"

Castiel ignored him walking over to the whiskey and pouring a little at the bottom and downing it back. The burn was pleasant as he closed his eyes and turned back around to face him.

"What are you talking about, Gabriel?"

"Just amazing that you were looking over the back of a ship to see the propellers…Dean startles you and you fall forward but somehow manage to end up on the floor and his jacket just…fell off" Gabriel said pocketing it and raising an eyebrow. "Not at all suspicious"

"What is your point?"

"Just suspicious is all" Gabriel murmured watching him drop the glass and stalk out of the room. Gabriel smirked following after him and keeping in step.

"Come on, kiddo, tell your big brother" he whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"What were you doing at the back of the ship with Dean Winchester?"

Castiel stopped staring at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know his last name?"

"He has a brother, Sam Winchester, pleasant fellow…plus gorgeous" he whispered with an added smirk. Castiel rolled his eyes upwards to the ceiling.

"Please do not make trouble, Gabriel"

"You didn't answer my question"

"There is no answer!" he snapped walking away from him and opening the door to the deck. He sucked in a sharp breath wishing he had taken his coat along with him and glared at Gabriel who followed him.

"I'm curious"

"Why?"

"Because I know you and I know you are lying to me"

"I'm not telling lies"

"Castiel"

Gabriel gripped his wrist spinning him back around staring into his eyes.

"I know you. I held you when you were only two hours old and I have watched you grow into the man you are today, I know you better than you know yourself and I know that little secret hiding deep in your heart" Gabriel said honestly. "I know you are only marrying Rachel because of mother…"

"Gabriel, please…" he pleaded.

"No! Listen to me" he hissed gripping his wrist harder.

Down the deck walking towards him as they walked with Ash, Sam was confronting Dean.

"What do you mean you saved somebody?"

"I just did, Sam, he nearly jumped off the bloody ship" Dean said with a shrug.

"Who was it?"

Dean opened his mouth when he saw them in the distance and tugged Sam and a surprised Ash into the shadows.

"What the hell are we doing?" Ash whispered eyeing the both of them curiously.

"I saved…him" Dean said pointing at the Castiel who was arguing with Gabriel.

Sam gaped pointing over to them and closed his mouth eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

"You know nothing" Castiel argued.

"I know more than you think"

"Well know this, leave me alone" he spoke in a low warning tone ripping his hand away and stalking away from him. Gabriel closed his eyes and bowed his head for a long moment before seriously needing a drink and turning back towards the doors walking back inside.

"That didn't look good" Ash commented moving off the wall. "How do you two know them?"

"Yeah, Sam, how do you know the other brother?" Dean said looking up at him.

"He…he just started speaking to me after we bumped into each other…what about you?" Sam replied shoving his shoulder.

Dean smiled down at the wooden panelling and shrugged. "Meeting of fate? I don't know, but I know I need a stiff drink so come on"

Ash looked to Sam with a raised eyebrow. "You two are the strangest fellows"

"Yeah" Sam agreed with a tilted head following after Dean as they walked to the bar for drinks.

Dean scanned the area looking out for him and came up with nothing; he sat down with his drink staring at the contents and jumped when he saw a shadow fall next to him.

"We need to stop meeting like this" Gabriel said cocking his head at him and looking over to Sam who straightened at the sight of him. "Both of you"

"What do you want?"

"Third class aren't meant to be in here"

"Sue me"

Gabriel laughed gesturing at the barman for another drink. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I don't care that's why, but someone else might"

"We'll take our chances" Sam injected.

"Feisty" Gabriel murmured looking over to him and giving him a wink. Sam flushed pink feeling a flutter in his stomach he wasn't used to. Gabriel noticed the blush and looked him up and down desire evident in his eyes.

Dean clicked his fingers in front of his face annoyed. "Well go bother someone else"

"Now is that the hospitality you should show me after I invited you to join us for dinner"

"You invited him for dinner?" Sam said shocked.

"He saved my brother; this is his reward, Sam. No need to be worried" he said looking over to him and flashing him a soft smile before grabbing his drink. "Rudeness is an ugly trait, Dean Winchester"

Dean didn't respond as he looked over at him.

"Till tomorrow" Gabriel said raising his glass looking over to Sam with a lingering look before spinning on his heel and dodging people as he walked out. Dean blinked turning his head to look over to Sam who was watching Gabriel leave, the expression on his face made Dean feel a little uncomfortable for seeing it

"Tomorrow" Sam murmured ignoring the questioning look from Ash.

Dean swallowed looking down at his glass his mind full of the brightest blue eyes and desperate words.

**~0~**

It was a new day as Titanic sailed full ahead towards New York. The sun burned bright in the sky as Castiel stepped onto their own private deck looking out of the window, the ocean sparkled and shone in the light.

"Beautiful day is it not, sir?" Ruby said grabbing the empty saucer of tea he handed to her.

"Indeed, go out and enjoy it, Ruby"

"Sir?"

"Rachel can manage for one hour on her own" Castiel said kindly watching her beam and curtsy before walking away.

"Where is Ruby going?" Rachel asked walking in wearing a red shimmery gown.

"I gave her an hour off"

"Excuse me?"

"Let her enjoy one hour, Rachel, do you need her?"

"That is not the point!" she protested.

"No you don't so give her a little bit of kindness" he said turning back to the window.

Rachel pressed her lips together in a tight pink line and smoothed down the dress.

"I am going to meet the captain, are you joining me?"

"No, I have business to attend to but I will join you for lunch" he murmured looking over his shoulder.

"Fine" she muttered softly exiting the room. Castiel inhaled the lingering smell of her perfume, the scent of lilacs lingering in the air. Castiel had an agenda in his mind. He would seek Dean out and thank him for what he did; if it wasn't for him he would be dead right now. Castiel dressed in a simple black suit covered by his beige trench coat and set out to find him in the early morning.

Dean was sat out on the decks with his sketchbook in hand as he drew a woman and her child. The woman was spinning in a circle while the little girl squealed excitedly; Dean smiled looking down at the picture as he added detail and stroked a thumb over the page. A dark shadow fell over him and he looked up curious and smiled.

"Hey"

"Good morning"

Dean closed the book clutching it in his hand and stood up looking over Castiel who stood determined and proud in front of him.

"Walk with me?" Castiel questioned him. Dean nodded as they walked down the boat deck, an awkward tension and silence came between them.

"Nice weather we're having" Castiel commented looking up at the sun.

"I know"

"You are here with your brother?"

"Sam, yeah, we've been our own since we were sixteen and twelve just travelling places"

"No parents?"

"None, they died a long time ago…we're just two tumbleweeds blowing where ever the wind takes us"

Castiel half smiled looking around at the different people milling around them as they sunbathed on the sun beds, talked, and looked at the view. They walked down the rest of the deck talking about his family and the difference of the weather before Dean grew tired of the aimless chatter.

"Cas, I'm guessing you're not here to talk to me about the weather and how I grew up" Dean said looking over to him.

"Cas?"

"Sorry, Castiel"

"No, I like it" he whispered with a faint blush coating his cheeks and forehead. Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

Castiel inhaled looking away from him and struggled on the verge of speech.

"Dean, I want to thank you for what you did…for your words and pulling me back over"

"I wasn't about to leave you"

"I know what you must think of me"

"Do you?"

"How could someone like me possibly be unhappy? Engaged to a beautiful woman, rich with money people can only dream of, and on the most luxurious ship in the world sailing to America"

Castiel moved to lean on the rail and swallowed hard. Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all, Cas, what I was thinking was how this particular man felt like he had no way out?"

Castiel looked over to him and shrugged. "My whole life, the people who call themselves my friends, and even my family"

"Do you love her?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love her? This woman you are engaged to because…why would you want to throw yourself off a ship if you loved the woman you are engaged to"

Castiel gaped and closed his mouth with a snap. "That is none of your concern"

"It's a simple question, Cas"

"You are being very rude, I don't even know you"

"No and I don't know you but that's how people get to know each other isn't it? Or am I lost on that etiquette?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him pushing off the side and offering his hand out.

"I came to thank you, Dean, I have thanked you and now I'm ready to leave"

"You didn't answer my question"

Castiel huffed letting go of his hand and turning his back on him before stopping and turning back to him. "You are an irritable man"

Dean chuckled leaning back and shaking his head.

"Now who is being rude?"

"You deserve it"

"Oh really? I thought I was asking a perfectly honourable question on whether you love her…I don't think you do"

Castiel gritted his teeth sweeping a hand into his hair and zeroed in on the drawing book in his hand and moved forward snatching it.

"What is this? You some sort of artist?" he murmured flicking it open and inhaling surprised. "These are good"

"Really?"

"Very good" Castiel whispered looking up to him and away moving to sit on a spare deck. "You have a true talent"

Dean smiled softly sitting on the opposite one watching him flick through the pages and stop swallowing hard at the drawing of a naked man.

"Oh" he breathed.

"I appreciate both genders" Dean admitted honestly. "Does that bother you, Castiel?"

"No" he whispered quickly and flushed deeply looking down "You see people, Dean, you see their inner beauty"

"I've travelled the world, Cas, India…Paris…Australia" Dean said flicking the pages over slowly to reveal pictures of women and men, dressed and unclothed. "Spain…England…America"

Dean looked up to him when they reached the blank page; Castiel met his gaze and pulled his teeth across his bottom lip noticed by Dean who watched it.

"You have travelled far for a poor…" he said and trailed off feeling guilty and threw a wounded look to him.

"Poor person? Yeah, I have" Dean joked closing the drawing pad over and tucking it on his lap. "Have you travelled the world?"

"Peru, two years ago"

Dean tutted at him standing up quickly followed by Castiel.

"You have to see the world, Cas, there is so much beauty in it and going to the back of a ship to take your own life is not one of them" Dean said as they continued now the rest of the ship.

"I don't think I would have gone through with it"

"No, neither do I"

"You think?" Castiel murmured softly.

"Yeah" Dean muttered with a smile.

Castiel let himself smile as they circled the rest of the deck.

"I'm starving!" Dean said as they sat down and his stomach rumbled. "But I expect you are to take your leave and join your fiancée"

Castiel noticed the sun and nodded. "I should join her but I'm content in your company"

"You have me all day; I'm joining you in dinner tonight"

"Are you prepared?"

"No" Dean admitted honestly with a little chuckle. Castiel smiled at him and looked away out towards the view. Dean stared at him for a long moment enjoying the view, the afternoon sun reflected in his eyes making them stand out and desire boiled low in his stomach. He had never felt this way before about someone so soon but whatever it was, Dean liked it.

**~0~**

"Samuel"

Sam turned startled from his place on the top deck to see Gabriel behind him.

"Gabriel"

"You remembered my name, how sweet of you" he said leaning next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Seeking pleasant company…I've found it"

Sam smiled gently and looked back out. "Why me?"

"This again?"

"We barely know each other"

"Gabriel Milton, 26 years old, I'm the older brother of Castiel and Anna Milton, the son of Marie and Charles Milton. I am currently working towards being a banker, also searching for the one I can settle down and make a life with…man or woman" Gabriel said with a shrug. "I am sailing towards New York in the hopes of creating a new life for myself and my family, I've sought you out because you're a pleasant and engaging character, Sam, you are also handsome beyond belief and…I like you even though I barely know you"

Sam swallowed hard staring into his hazel eyes.

"Questions?"

"No" Sam murmured in disbelief.

"Good man" Gabriel murmured with a wink that made Sam's knees want to give in and for him to pool into a mess on the floor. "So am I going to be left here waiting for my reply?"

"I'm Sam Winchester, I have no home, I have no money, and I am sailing and travelling the world with my big brother because he is all I have and I am all he has. I have no job opportunities, I have no lifestyle, and I am sailing to live in New York because that's all I have"

Gabriel sobered up looking over at him and was very aware of his serious expression.

"Questions?"

"No"

Sam smiled softly in response. "We're so different"

"No one likes to be the same, Sam, what is the fun in that?"

"None at all I think"

"Sam, there is first class, second class, third class, and the class where no one cares. I don't care what class people like me put you in because you're just one human being in a world of a billion out there" Gabriel said peering up into his eyes. "I like _you, _Sam, not your status"

Sam blushed a deep red and nodded quickly. "I believe you"

"Good, now let's go get a drink"

Sam followed straight after him feeling lightheaded and happy.

**~0~**

"You've never been to a funfair!" Dean said astonished as they leant against the rail. It was nearing towards another sunset and the sun was orange, red, and yellow in the sky as they talked. Castiel laughed shaking his head.

"I have to take you to one"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cas, I'll take you on the biggest rollercoaster ever!" Dean exclaimed enjoying seeing him laugh. "We'll eat that cotton candy off a stick"

"You are insane!" Castiel said with a clear smile just for him. "But I would like that, I really would like that"

"Then it's a promise" Dean said turning to look at him, Castiel peered up at him looking into his eyes. Dean could feel the urge to lean in and claim those lips as his own for one second but the moment was broken by a soft woman's voice.

"Castiel?"

They turned to see Rachel stood with Bela, Ellen, and her daughter Joanna watching them. The disgust on Rachel's face was clear as she looked over to Dean.

"I missed you at lunch"

"I was not hungry, my dear" he said with a small smile. Rachel didn't meet the smile and was cut off when a fanfare went off announcing dinner. Ellen rolled her eyes at the men.

"I wish they'd stop announcing dinner like we're off to war!"

Castiel chuckled nervously moving towards Rachel. "We better get ready for dinner; I'll see you in an hour, Dean"

Dean nodded ignoring the questioning look from Bela and Joanna as they left. Ellen looked over Dean who was staring after Castiel.

"Son, do you have the faintest idea what you are doing?"

"No"

"Well you're about to go into the snake pit of hell…what are you planning to wear?"

"My clothes?"

Ellen snorted loudly gripping his arm and linking it. "Oh my poor boy, you better come with me before they chew you up and spit you out"

Dean blinked bemused as she led him to her quarters and had a good feeling about dinner.

**A/N: Thank you for the response! Reviews are very welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stood in front of the floor length mirror and circled in the mirror checking himself out in the suit chosen for him by Ellen.

"I was right! You are my husband's exact size" she said looking over him and smiling. "You look dashing!"

"I do" Dean murmured shocked looking over to her. "I haven't wore a suit in years"

"You're like a shiny new penny, they won't know what has hit them…or one person in particular" she said standing at his shoulder with a knowing eye. Dean smirked in response leaning in and kissing her cheek in thanks.

"Thank you" he murmured leaving her to get dressed and walked down a flight of stairs leading to the grand staircase. The door was opened for him and he stared at the crew member.

"Good evening, sir" he murmured and shut it behind him, Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise at the difference one classy suit had. No one would know he was third class.

Dean walked down the stairs and stopped looking at the grand clock against the wall ticking loudly and clearly, he reached forward stroking a finger across the pane of glass in awe. The Titanic's interior design was decorated in the style of a manor house. Dean knew that the first class were better off than third class with their library, barber shop, swimming pool, gymnasium and even a luxurious café.

Dean walked down the grand staircase reaching the bottom to see seven entrances leading to the boat deck right through to E deck. It was grand and made Dean feel very small as he watched as husbands escorted their wives to the dining hall. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach and he wondered if he would be able to do this.

Upstairs in their parlour, Rachel fixed her earrings. Gabriel looked over to Castiel who fidgeted on the sofa.

"Rachel, may I escort you to dinner?" Gabriel said when she approached. Rachel blinked flattered and nodded extending her hand.

"Castiel?"

"It's fine" he murmured with a small smile ignoring the knowing wink from Gabriel and turning his back on them. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and gaining his composure before following after them.

Dean looked up when he saw Gabriel and Rachel come down the stairs, they both ignored them as they greeted a couple next to him instead. Dean stepped away wrinkling his nose in distaste and glanced up when he saw Castiel on the stairs. A small smile formed on his lips watching him walk down till he was on the second stair.

"Well there is a surprise" Castiel said looking over him. Dean smirked facing him and looked down at his own suit.

"I'm a shiny new penny"

"You're certainly that"

"Is that a compliment, Cas?"

"I think so"

Dean looked into his eyes seeing warmth and something hidden deep within them he wanted to know about. Castiel stepped down and beckoned at him to follow after him, Dean fell into step with him as they walked behind Gabriel and Rachel. They walked into the dining hall leaving only Dean to open his mouth slightly in shocked fascination. It was open, large, filled with people, tables covered in lace cloth and candles, it was beautiful.

"Just pretend you own a gold mine and they will welcome you with open arms" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded having a lot of experience with telling lies to get where he wanted to be in life. Castiel led him around introducing him to the dozen people around. They walked down the final step of stairs leading towards their table when Castiel stopped him gripping him lightly on the wrist.

"That man there is Rufus Turner, he owns a tycoon in London" he said pointing to the black gentleman sipping a whiskey in his hand.

"That is Balthazar Roche, the richest man on the ship with his little mistress there, Camilla Deluxe" Castiel whispered pointing across the room. "Younger than Rachel and in a delicate condition"

Dean narrowed his eyes and noticed the small concealed bump over her stomach.

"The scandal will be across the papers" Castiel murmured softly amusement laced into his features.

"You look happy about that"

"Never" he whispered looking over to him. "Oh and there is, Mr and Mrs Mills, very popular with the royals"

Dean looked over to the couple talking with Gabriel and Rachel. "I see"

Castiel led him over touching Rachel's elbow and smiled when she beamed turning towards him.

"Darling, have you met Jonathon and Jody Mills?" Rachel said introducing them.

"Yes, we've met briefly…have you met, Dean Winchester?"

Dean's eyes widened when he was shoved forward and nodded with a smile for both of them.

"Pleasure" he said shaking his hand and kissing Jody's hand who smiled at him with slight attraction in her eyes. Rachel sniffed in displeasure linking her arm with Castiel's and walking him away so they could sit on their table. Gabriel stood next to Dean who watched them leave him behind.

"Pay no attention to her, Rachel thinks low of the third class" Gabriel said lightly. "She'll do anything to convert everyone to her thoughts"

"I see" Dean murmured walking over to the table and smiling when Ellen looked up at him and gestured at the seat next to her. He sat down looking around as people joined the table, Castiel sitting across the table next to Rachel and Gabriel.

Chatter around the table started while Dean looked down at his cutlery and looked at Ellen with a pleading look.

"Just start from the left and work your way in" she whispered. Dean nodded looking up and meeting Castiel's eyes.

"You will be fine" Castiel mouthed to him. Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and looked up when the waiter came over asking for his order.

"Sausage for both of us" Ellen said to the waiter who nodded.

"Thank you"

"So, Mr…Winchester, how is steerage down below?" Rachel called loudly creating a hush around the table. Castiel flashed a look to her but Dean kept his cool as he straightened.

"The best I've ever seen, hardly any… diseases" he said and a collective chuckle surrounded the table while a sour look pinched at Rachel's mouth.

"Mr Winchester joins us from third class, he was very helpful in an almost terrible incident yesterday" Castiel said looking over to Dean who nodded once pursuing his lips in thought.

Starters were served as waiters and waitresses come over.

"So where do you currently live, Mr Winchester?" Rachel said quizzical and more than smug as she sipped her wine. Gabriel clucked his tongue into his cheek amused looking over to Castiel who closed his eyes in shame.

"Well, my current address along with my brother, Sam, is the RMS Titanic. You can't better than that" Dean responded.

"How do you have means to travel? You can't be covered in riches"

"I won our tickets in a lucky game of poker a very lucky game, but, apart from that we travel places…bargain, the odd job, but it's based on luck"

Dean flicked his eyes over to Castiel who smiled at him softly and grabbed his drink drinking some back.

Rachel tilted her head at him. "And you find that kind of lifestyle appealing?"

Gabriel looked over to Ellen whose eyes widened and fists clenched on the top of the table in disbelief. Dean shifted feeling awkward and nodded.

"Well yes, ma'am, I do. It's all I have. I may not have all the riches in the world, a grand house in the country, and the lifestyle that all you fine gentlemen and ladies have because all I need is my brother, sheets of paper, and my eyes to see the beauty of this earth. The other night I was sleeping in an old alleyway with my brother and now here we are, I'm dining and drinking champagne on the grandest ship to sail the Atlantic with you few fine people. Life is precious, it's a gift, and I'm not about to waste it on anything useless because you never know what's going to happen in the next hour or even the next day."

"Here, here!" Rufus cried raising his glass.

Glasses were raised and a chorus went around the table. Dean smirked looking down at the table when Rachel huffed and turning talking to Jody sat next to her. Castiel met his gaze and smiled softly at him again. Gabriel noticed the exchange and bit the inside of his lip knowingly.

The rest of dinner was served and chatter erupted around the table again as things grew livelier. Gabriel took his leave after his course for an important "arrangement" he had made much to the curiosity of both Castiel and Dean.

"I guess you are going to the smoking room" Dean said dropping down in the empty seat next to him. Dinner ended after a few funny stories were exchanged.

"Will you not join us?" Castiel said looking up to him from his seat. Rachel looked over to them and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No, I have to return to my own quarters, the low of the low" he joked and smiled when Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I apologise on her behalf" he murmured softly. "One moment"

Dean waited and watched as he got up and moved over to Rachel.

"Do you wish to be escorted back?"

"No, I wish to take a walk on the deck, my dear, I'll see you back in the suite" she said touching his arm. Castiel nodded leaving her to it and returning to his seat seeing Dean handle a pencil back to Ellen.

"Thank you, Cas"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes…you did" Dean said shaking his hand and slipping the note into it. Castiel grasped it and blinked confused when Dean headed back out.

**The clock. **

**5 minutes. **

Castiel looked up from the note and looked back to the gentlemen exiting and heading towards the smoking room, it was where he was supposed to be and he was meant to disappear in a cloud of grey smoke talking about politics and marriage.

Ellen who was collecting her bearings stopped to look at him. "What's with the look?"

"A difficult decision" he muttered clutching the note in his hand.

"Well…there is always an easy way out and a hard way out. I go for one which is more…pleasurable"

Castiel took a moment to digest and looked up startled only to see her retreating back; he inhaled sharply standing up and swiftly moving out of the room towards the grand staircase.

Dean leaned against the stand and turned when Castiel came up and held up the note.

"I want to show you a real party" Dean said with a grin. It was Dean's turn to lead as he took him down to below the deck. Castiel walked down the stairs hearing the music and the loud chatter of women, men, and even children gathered around.

"It's about enjoying yourself and not sitting at a table with a stick up your ass" Dean murmured into his ear. Castiel shivered at the warm breath in ear and neck and looked up at him.

"Here" Dean said handing him a beer. "Go wild, angel"

"Dean!"

Dean turned gripping Cas wrist and turned towards the voice seeing Sam come over to him.

"You brought a guest" Sam said hugging him tight. "We've not been formally introduced, I'm Sam"

"I have heard much about you from Dean and my brother" Castiel said shaking his hand.

"Little old me" a voice said behind Sam and Castiel tilted his head to see Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes were glazed and blown wide from alcohol.

"This is where you disappeared to?" Castiel said amused looking up to Sam who blushed looking away from him. Gabriel grinned stroking a finger across Sam's lower back causing him to jump a little and nod.

Dean hummed drinking back his beer and pulling out a cigarette lighting it. Castiel turned his head when he heard a commotion and saw a man arm wrestling.

"That's Ash" Dean muttered into his ear watching Ash get beaten and holler loudly.

"One more"

Dean snorted tipping back half of his pint and smacking his lips together and noticed Castiel's still full.

"Chicken, Cas?" he said turning to face him.

"Chicken?"

"Or do you need a fine wine?" Dean teased puffing smoke in the air. Castiel glanced over to Sam and Gabriel sat at a table talking in hushed tones and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care for wine" he murmured and staring him dead in the eye as he tipped the contents back into his mouth swallowing over and over again till the beer was gone. Dean stared in awe feeling his cigarette dangle from his mouth unnoticed till Castiel took it taking a drag and blowing it back into his face.

"I also don't care for…chicken" he murmured handing it back. Dean smirked at him and nodded handing him another beer.

"I think my brother may have taken a liking for your brother" Sam murmured in Gabriel's ear.

"Do you not hold the same feeling?" Gabriel whispered brushing his lips over his ear. Sam hummed grabbing his drink and tilted his back enjoying the coldness of it hitting the back of his dry throat.

"I think you do, kiddo, don't you?" he murmured softly. Sam trembled under his touch when his hand moved down to his lower back.

"I already know a weak spot, I think I win" Gabriel whispered into his ear. Sam moaned gently and shook his head.

"We can't…"

"Why?"

"Because-because we can't…not here"

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't know"

"I think it is"

"This is…different" Castiel said looking around at the people chatting and dancing as a small band played in the corner.

"Good different?"

"Yes" he replied and inhaled when he realised how close Dean was to him. Dean scanned around the area thoughtfully when an idea struck him, he pressed closer to him and grabbed his hand tucking it into his own and bringing it up.

"What are you doing?" he whispered shocked.

"Dance"

"We can't…Dean, we're two men…men do not dance together" he whispered looking around but no one took any notice.

"You have to open those pretty blue eyes, Cas, and see the world differently for once" he whispered before spinning him out and back into him. Castiel laughed shocked and openly looking around at everyone, Dean smiled at him.

Unknown and unaware to everyone, Zachariah stood on the staircase under Rachel's orders. Rachel ordered out of suspicion for Zachariah to follow Castiel where ever he went without being noticed. Zachariah narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him confused.

"I think you're right" Gabriel murmured into Sam's ear. Sam looked up at his brother holding Castiel's hand in the hair and the other placed on his back was somewhat gentle and soft. His expression was open and full of undiluted happiness as he looked at Castiel who whispered something to him which made Dean laugh.

"Is Castiel feeling a little intoxicated?" Dean said letting go of his hand and handing him a drink.

"I have not drunk like this since my mother's wedding" he murmured looking over to Gabriel. "The same cannot be said about my brother"

Dean hummed with a nod. "The fiancée?"

"Rachel does not care for alcohol, she will not be pleased" Castiel said with an uncomfortable cough. "I…better take my leave"

Dean moved closer to him inhaling Castiel's smell. "It's been a long day"

Castiel nodded passing him the now empty glass.

"I thank you for your hospitality; I have learnt a lot about you, Dean"

Dean smiled in return watching him turn on his heel and walk back up the stairs.

"Whoa, where's my little bro?" Gabriel said stumbling and touching Dean's arm.

"Returned to his fiancée" Dean said with a sigh pulling out a cigarette. "Shouldn't you follow after him, Mr First Class?"

Sam frowned standing up and watching Dean walk out of the room. Gabriel looked back to him as he stood by his side.

"I've never seen him like this"

"He's worse?"

"Dean likes both of the genders, men and women, we've travelled the world and each time he's been in one of their beds but he's never…felt that spark, that instant attraction…" Sam murmured looking at Gabriel who cocked an eyebrow at him. "But this time it's different, he's different, and I think it's because of your brother"

Gabriel pressed a hand to his back and looked up at him.

"I know the feeling"

**~0~**

Castiel closed his bedroom door and leaned against it feeling his mind and stomach swirl with dizziness and nausea. His heart thundered in his chest and he opened them staring at the large bed in the room. Moving forward towards it, Castiel stroked his hand over the silky material. The four walls stared at him and it felt like a cage trapping him inside.

His reckless and irrational behaviour tonight spoke volumes and he knew his mother would be ashamed of him. Castiel buried his face into his pillow feeling tears prick his eyes and sighed wishing for some sleep.

The second day of the Titanic came and passed as it continued her journey across the waters towards her fate and her doom.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel stood in front of the mirror in front of his room and blinked feeling unfocused and confused. He looked down at his naked chest and pants wondering how he got this way when arms wrapped around his waist and a chin leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm in your thoughts and now your dreams"

"Dean?" Castiel whispered shocked turning his head to look at him. "This is a dream?"

"Yeah" Dean murmured pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "But it doesn't have to be"

Castiel inhaled shakily when his lips travelled upwards to his neck and his hands splayed up his chest stroking down his ribs softly.

"Dean, we can't…"

"Why not? I'm in your dreams, Cas, I'm in those thoughts when you're desperately trying to think of Rachel and not me...I see those thoughts inside that head…all those rather naughty thoughts that you want me to do to you…and I can do them" Dean murmured sucking on the pressure point in his neck.

Castiel moaned helplessly leaning back into his touch shutting his eyes feeling Dean's mouth and nose press into his hair and down his neck.

"I barely know you"

"Liar, I think we know each other very well"

"Dean, please"

"Cas, let me in" Dean whispered twirling him around and cupping his cheek. "Why shouldn't we? I see everything in your eyes"

"I'm an engaged man, I'm supposed to marry a woman, I…" Castiel said and was cut off when Dean kissed him softly pressing his lips against his and pulling back to see Castiel open his eyes slowly.

"I can give you so much more" Dean murmured pressing him closer tilting his chin up. Castiel whimpered pressing closer to him and matching his kiss when he leaned in kissing him firmly. Everything inside of Castiel exploded and he moaned helplessly falling completely under Dean's spell.

"Open your eyes" Dean whispered. Castiel opened them and gasped when he saw darkness and pulled back seeing the cushion in front of him, he exhaled looking around the empty room and touched his neck feeling nothing but the dryness of his own skin.

Disappoint flooded inside him and he moaned dropping his head into the pillow. A timid knock startled him and he sat up covering his modesty.

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Ruby who curtsied. "Breakfast is ready sir"

"Thank you, Ruby, I will be there momentarily" he said rubbing a hand into his hair. The door clicked close and he swallowed shakily climbing out of the warmth of the bed and dressed quickly. Without a thought, Castiel walked out of the bedroom, their parlour, and headed down the corridor towards one destination.

Dean lay back on the bed humming softly staring up at the bright white ceiling waiting for Sam's return. It was early morning and Dean could smell the sea already.

Castiel found the right corridor and frowned not knowing where Dean could be. There were hundreds of different doors leading to cabins and he noticed a small woman holding a child.

"Excuse me, madam" he said walking towards her and ignoring her wide frightened eyes.

"Would you happen to know where Dean Winchester is? Two gentlemen, one with brown hair and green eyes, the other with long hair" he said and saw recognition in her eyes.

"Oh yes! They are in that door there" she said pointing down the corridor. Castiel looked and smiled softly at the woman who watched him leave and take off down the corridor.

Castiel hesitated outside of the door before knocking and stepping back pushing his hands into his pockets. Dean frowned pushing off the bed and opening it up blinking in surprise.

"Cas? What-what are you doing here?"

"I…I, um, may I come in?"

"Sure" Dean said stepping aside a little to let him come in. Castiel looked around confused and looked at Dean who smirked.

"Third class, we're not equipped as you" Dean said sitting down on the bed. "What can I do for you this beautiful morning?"

"I..." Castiel said trailing off and closing his eyes in despair. Dean noticed his struggle and stood up placing two hands on his elbows, Castiel jumped under his touch staring across at him.

"Cas, you look ten seconds from crying or something worse…what's going on?" Dean murmured concerned.

"I had a weird dream" he said softly.

"Like a nightmare?"

"No" he said shaking his head. "You were in it"

Dean raised his head and closed his mouth in suspicion.

"What happened in this dream?" Dean murmured moving closer to him and feeling Castiel's breath quicken and smirked.

"You…you were in my room"

"And…"

"You came up behind me and wrapped your arms around my waist…I don't know why…I just…" he said desperately and exhaled slowly when Dean pressed his forehead against his and hovering his lips over his.

"Is there a reason you're dreaming about me?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know"

"Liar"

Castiel felt his dream rushing back and shut his eyes for a moment and felt his hands move down and rest on the small of his back.

"All this tension, all this acting, all these lies to yourself…let it go" Dean murmured and seeing his chance moved in kissing him softly. Castiel moaned helplessly when he drew away and stared at him with knowing eyes.

"I think yesterday affected us both"

Desire pooled inside of him causing Castiel to dive straight in as Dean moved towards him claiming his lips as his own. Dean pressed him against the metal of the bed sweeping his tongue into his mouth and feeling no resistance as Castiel opened his mouth placing his hands either side of his neck.

"Hey, Dean, I…_Oh" _Sam said opening the door and staring at them both with wide eyes. Dean glared at him furiously and looked at Castiel who was touching his lips afraid and pushed Dean away gently before running out of the room and down the corridor. Sam watched after him before facing Dean who was leaning against the bed staring at the wall breathing hard.

"Okay, um, what the hell?" Sam said stepping inside and looking at Dean who licked his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I kissed him"

"I see that, but he's engaged, Dean"

"For status" Dean argued grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. Sam shook his head at him when he collected his sketch book and straightened up.

"How's Gabriel, Sammy?" Dean said turning to face him noticing Sam's cheek flush pink. "Exactly"

"Gabe is not engaged"

"No, but he's exactly like Cas who needs a woman to marry one day"

"He doesn't care about that"

"Sure he doesn't" Dean said moving to the door and stopping. "I've never felt this way about someone before, Sam, and you know this…in two days we dock in New York and I need to know if there is something there"

"He'll choose her"

"Maybe" Dean murmured walking out of the room and heading down the corridor with purpose in his eyes.

**~0~**

Castiel was staring down at the amber coloured whiskey in his glass not noticing when Gabriel nudged him and sat down.

"Drinking in the early morning?" Gabriel teased. "The scandal!"

"Leave me alone, Gabriel"

"That is a hard task since we have church to go to in ten minutes, you know how I love a good sing song" Gabriel murmured poking him gently in the arm.

Castiel swallowed back the burning liquid and placed the glass down on the marble table gently. Rachel entered the room and frowned fixing the shawl around her shoulders.

"Why is the air in here so stifling?"

"Because you entered, Rachel" Gabriel said and received a smack on the arm.

"Don't be rude, Gabriel, are you ready, my dear?" Castiel said stepping up and smiling softly when the fury in her eyes faded and she nodded holding out her hand. The three of them walked down to the chapel and Castiel walked inside with his own sin echoing in his mind wanting and craving for more. The taste of Dean's lips lingered in his mouth despite the whiskey he had consumed in the last twenty minutes, he stood obediently at Rachel's side as they listened to the captain of the ship start to read from the bible.

Dean walked down the stairs seeing it empty and looked around searching for anyone who would know where he was when he saw two men standing near glass doors.

"Chapel" he murmured and noticed the man last night who greeted him yesterday.

"Hey, I just need to speak with someone…"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, sir, so if you can go back to…"

"Five minutes! I just need to speak to Castiel… you saw me last night! You said good evening to me"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must insist…"

"Don't worry, gents, I'll handle this" Zachariah said to the two men and walking out towards Dean who narrowed his eyes at him.

"I need to speak to him"

"Miss St Clair and Mr Milton are currently busy at the moment and _you_ are not welcome here, I should suggest you return back to your own deck and stay there" Zachariah said with cold grey eyes.

Dean looked through the glass hearing a chorus of singing erupt suddenly and he glared at Zachariah who watched him walk away with a vindictive smile.

Castiel who had saw the confrontation looked down at his hymn book feeling a little sick. Rachel sang clearly and softly next to him without a care in the world, her diamond engagement ring settled comfortably on her finger, and the prospect of a wedding in a few weeks' time heavily on her mind.

Gabriel flashed a concerned look over to Castiel who seemed paler than usual. Chapel ended swiftly after that and Castiel ignored Gabriel's questioning eyes as he exited the room leaving Rachel with Ellen.

Gabriel bowed his head to them and hurried after Castiel.

"Whoa there, kiddo, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just needed a moment"

"From what?"

"It is nothing, Gabriel" Castiel said with a nervous chuckle. "Come, we have a walk with Mr Singer"

Gabriel raised his eyes to the heavens and watched him walk away, his head held up high and his posture unbreakable. His hand rose raking into his hair and he decided against a walk down the deck and went seeking out the one person he wanted to spend time with.

Sam was peering down into the water, his hair ruffling and being blown furiously in the wind as he watched the waves and jumped when he felt two hands on his back.

"Your life is in my hands" Gabriel murmured with a smile when he straightened.

"You scared me" Sam said startled rubbing his chest nervously.

"You look nervous, Sam"

"You have that affect"

Gabriel laughed and eyed him carefully. "There is something hidden in those eyes, what's wrong?"

"I don't how to explain" Sam said closing his eyes and leaning against the rail.

"Well I can't read your mind, Sam, so tell me what's troubling you"

"I walked in on my brother…kissing your brother" Sam said avoiding his eye contact. Gabriel felt his mouth drop in an almost comical way before snapping it shut and nodding.

"That would explain his mysterious mood"

"I apologise on Dean's behalf! He doesn't think at all, he just takes" Sam murmured rubbing his forehead.

"Oh don't apologise for him! He's done well"

"What?"

Gabriel cocked his head looking out at the clouds gathering in the distance.

"I love my brother, I love him no matter what he says or does because he's my family but his decisions are wrong. Castiel is marrying not for love but for status that will keep our own mother happy. Our own mother arranged this marriage under the idea that Rachel's money will save us…our father left many years ago leaving us in debit and a second marriage is to no avail with his gambling" Gabriel said bitterly. "Can you imagine giving up every happiness to appease your mother? Castiel hides his own feelings under a barrier which needs to be knocked down and if your brother can do that in only a matter of days…then there is something there"

Sam stood next to him gripping the rail tight. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What about your feelings?"

Gabriel turned leaning back against the rail. "This is 1912, Samuel, in the eyes of every first class citizen on here I am meant to become a banker, marry a rich woman and impregnate this woman to have children. It's the natural way, it's the rules, and I say…fuck the rules"

"So what are your rules?" Sam said breathless and faintly amused.

"Find a nice, tall, handsome, gentleman who somehow makes my heart beat a little faster than it should" Gabriel murmured up to him. Sam closed his eyes looking away from him and struggled with his words.

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course"

"I've never felt this way about…anyone before"

"Anyone?"

"We never stay in one place…it's difficult and Dean is always the one because I never get the chance because I like to get to know people and…" he said and was cut off when Gabriel gripped his shirt pulling him towards him and kissing him broadly. Sam pulled away with a gasp staring at him shocked whilst Gabriel smirked at him.

"I wanted you to shut up" Gabriel murmured with a shrug.

"Okay" Sam breathed and bit his lip gently before moving towards him and pressing his lips against his in a timid fashion till Gabriel deepened it gripped his wrist.

"I think we better move somewhere quieter before we're shot" Gabriel whispered tugging his hand hard and walking him back to his suite.

**~0~**

Dean climbed up the railing and swung over landing heavily on the first class deck and narrowed his eyes looking around. He hung his head low walking past and noticed a coat on one of the deck chairs left behind and swiped it pulling it on.

Dean kept his head low as he searched the deck looking out for Castiel.

Castiel walked down the deck with Rachel, Mr Singer, Bela, Pamela, and Rufus as he talked about the ship.

"How many lifeboats?" Castiel said placing a hand on one of them.

"Why would you put lifeboats on an unsinkable ship?" Rachel said laughing. "Waste of money and space, but would it take all the people off this ship?"

"About half actually" Mr Singer said with a chuckle and looked over to Castiel's alarmed expression.

"Don't worry, Castiel, I made you a safe ship, strong and true, she'll sail perfectly and unharmed"

Castiel frowned and gasped when a hand wrapped around his wrist and he turned to see Dean pulling him into the door leading to one of the gymnasiums.

"Dean, I can't do this, not now, Rachel is just outside"

"Well we are" Dean said shutting over the door and facing him. "I've been looking for you all morning"

"I have been busy with my fiancée"

"You don't love her"

"Yes, yes I do, Dean, and you have to accept that and leave me alone"

Dean shifted staring into his eyes with fierce determination in his eyes. "Cas, you are the biggest pain in the ass and like a child, but despite that you're beautiful, you're smart, and you're funny…you are the most incredible man I have ever met"

"Dean, please…"

"No, you gotta let me get this out because I know okay? I know I'm not right in anyone else's eyes because I'm a man, I'm poor, and I have no money, no home, nothing to give you. I understand that. But I'm too involved now and I need to know you're going to be all right, I can't turn my back on you without knowing that"

"I'll be okay…really…I'm always okay"

"No you're not and I don't think you ever will be, Cas, because you're trapped, you're stuck in a cage and you'll die if you're not set free!"

"It's not up to you to save me"

"So I have to watch the man that I've fallen in love with wither away? Because it will happen, Cas, that little spark in your eyes will eventually fade over time to become an empty shell of a man"

Castiel closed his eyes when he touched his cheek gently caressing it softly with his thumb.

"It's not up to you to save me" he repeated.

"Yeah, you're the only one who can do that"

Castiel looked back to the window behind him and looked up to him.

"This morning was a mistake, I'm marrying, Rachel, because I have to and…I love her so stay away from me, Dean" he said shoving his hand away and moving towards the door.

"You're making a mistake, Cas" Dean murmured looking over to him feeling pain erupt in his chest and he watched as Castiel stopped at the door to look back at him.

"I made my mistake this morning, Dean, I'm sorry" he whispered and walked out of the door. Dean watched the shadow of him walk by and pressed his hand to the cool glass leaning against it with a sigh. It was only 2pm and the day wasn't over yet for neither of them and Dean prayed Castiel would see sense but with a hopeless defeat lit inside him and deep down he knew it was false hope.

**A/N: Thank you for the response, you all seem to be enjoying it! Which is surprising because I had my doubts. **

**I will be writing this one and my brand new fic, Twinkle, Twinkle, at the same time so both updates will be slow. So if you would be my angels read the other one and give me some feedback as well? It would be highly appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was nothing but a fighter and when he wanted something he fought for it. He went searching for him not long after their confrontation and went searching for his cabin. It wasn't a difficult job after asking ladies and gentlemen where Rachel St Clair and the Milton's were currently residing.

Dean opened the door slowly poking his head inside and stepping into the suite and whistled low under his breath.

"Rich bastards" he murmured spinning on his heel as he observed the room and noticed a baby blue velvet box on the side table. Dean raised an eyebrow hovering until his curiosity peaked and he opened the box sucking in a sharp breath.

"Holy shit!" he whispered stroking a finger down the blue diamond and the regained his composure and shut down the lid placing it down. Unknown to him, Rachel and Zachariah watched him from her own room.

Rachel straightened up looking at Zachariah. "I always knew of Castiel's…secret"

"You think Castiel is…"

"Possibly, I want you to follow them"

"Understood" Zachariah murmured when she smiled at him coldly and looked back into the main room.

Dean swallowed backing away and out of the room quickly feeling guilty and knew if he was caught he would be in unnecessary trouble.

Dean gave up and headed out onto the deck and toward the front of the boat where it was all but deserted and stared at the sun still in the sky. The heat emanated on his skin and he shut his eyes thinking back to the previous kiss this morning and felt a longing deep down inside him for one more kiss before he lost him forever.

Back in the rooms, Gabriel pressed Sam against the wall of his own private suite hand over his mouth listening to Rachel leaving the room. Sam moaned when Gabriel slid his hand down and cupped him.

"Be quiet" Gabriel whispered when Sam shut his eyes in defeat and smirked looking to the door and heard the click outside meaning Rachel had left the room. Gabriel removed his hand and tilted his head at him still smirking.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Well…apart from this" Gabriel murmured squeezing him gently and chuckling when Sam gasped shocked.

"What are you going to do?" he whispered and sucked in a sharp breath when Gabriel unbuckled his belt and shoved him on the bed. Sam stared up at him when his eyes raked over his body hungrily.

"This" he murmured pulling them down and gasping in awe. "Big boy"

"Oh my god" Sam said covering his face embarrassed.

"That's one word to call me, Sam" Gabriel murmured and pressing his lips over the head sucking gently and placing his other hand on his stomach keeping him down. Sam moaned into his hands and threw them down panting when he took him into his mouth.

"Shit! Fuck!" Sam cursed fisting his hands into the sheets and rolling his hips upwards when Gabriel took him fully down till his lips were touching the hilt. Gabriel sucked him harder and pulled back when a small cry erupted from Sam and his mouth flooded with Sam's come. Gabriel swallowed and leaned back looking over him and smirking.

"Well, well, well, aren't we full of surprises" Gabriel whispered bringing him up and kissing him full on the mouth. Sam tasted himself and pulled back wrinkling his nose.

"What?"

"I can taste my…well you know"

"What does it taste like?"

"Strange"

Gabriel traced his tongue across his bottom lip and pulled back. "There is plenty more where that came from"

"Really?"

"I am going to show you things you can only dream about" Gabriel whispered staring into his eyes and giving him a soft smile. "You're stuck with me, kiddo"

"That sounds good" Sam replied giving him a smile and bringing him down into a deep kiss.

**~0~**

Castiel sat at the table during evening dinner watching Rachel talk about the wedding with Pamela.

"The gown is simply gorgeous, Pamela, lace and silk…it is to die for" Rachel said clutching her hands and sighing. "It will take place two weeks after we arrive"

Castiel swallowed looking across the table towards a couple sitting at the table. The gentleman leaned over brushing a gentle kiss over her lips and smiling when she kissed him back and whispered a word to him. Castiel's heart gave a painful pang in his chest that he would never experience that with Rachel and anyone else. His mind went back to Dean's words and he looked down at the lace table cloth wanting nothing more to escape.

He inhaled softly and stood up leaving the table and ignoring Rachel's questioning gaze, Castiel went out to find him and stood out on the deck staring at the blue and orange sky of the setting sun and walked towards the edge looking over and squinting at the figure in the distance. It was a familiar stance that made his feet walk down the stairs and towards it.

Dean sucked on the end of his cigarette and sighed flicking it out into the water and watching it twirl and spin in the air before falling dead.

"Hello, Dean"

Dean turned startled to see Castiel standing there with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake before…I walked away from you"

"Oh?"

"My mistake wasn't kissing you; my one mistake is ignoring what has always been there in front of us. I've known you for so little time but it feels like a lifetime. You've saved me in more ways than I can possibly imagine and I'm here"

Dean looked at him for a long moment before stepping down and standing in front of him. The sunlight reflected over him making his eyes stand out and Dean couldn't resist touching his cheek and pulling him closer.

"Is this you choosing me?"

"Yes" Castiel said with a smile and gasped gently when Dean pulled him into a kiss and kissing him desperately. Castiel responded bringing his body closer and twirling his tongue with his. They kissed desperately and passionately in the light of the setting sun which would be the last time the Titanic would see the sunlight ever again. Dean pulled back twining their hands together and smiling at Castiel who chuckled nervously.

"Is this is a dream?"

"No"

"It feels like it, I have dreamed about you" Castiel said when he pecked the corner of his mouth.

"You've been in my thoughts from the moment I saw you on that deck looking all angry and uptight" Dean said and smiling surprised when he laughed.

"I guess those times are behind me"

In the distance stood on the captain's deck, Zachariah watched with narrowed eyes fastening his hands to the wooden rail. Castiel took Dean's hand and led him back inside to the ship till they reached the room and he looked in. Dean smirked when he pulled him inside.

"Why are we here?"

"I need my coat, it's cold" he said looking around. "Rachel? Gabriel?"

"Looks like no one is home" Dean murmured wrapping an arm around his waist mouthing against his ear. Castiel shivered turning in his arms and pressing a finger to his lips.

"Anyone could return at any moment, I want you to wait here" Castiel whispered stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones. Dean let him go and stood hands in his pockets of the stolen coat he had yet to return. Castiel undressed and dressed into warmer and more casual clothing and wrapping his coat around his form.

Dean stared at him shocked and in awe. "Casual clothing? You almost look like me"

"Hardly" Castiel said looking at his clothing and back up to Dean who licked his bottom lip. "Did you think we wore suits all the time?"

"No, I bet you go to bed naked"

Castiel blinked and laughed for a moment walking back over to him. "Wouldn't you like to know"

"I'm seriously hoping I do"

Castiel blushed looking away from him and moving towards the door closely followed by Dean who pondered his questions.

"Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"Yes"

"When?"

Castiel stopped Dean in the corridor. "I'll tell her tomorrow before we dock in New York, it will be easier and better for the both of us that this marriage does not go ahead"

Dean nodded in agreement and looked through the glass opposite them. "Oh dear"

"What?" Castiel said and swore loudly seeing Zachariah heading towards them. "Run"

"What?"

"Dean, if you don't want a bullet in your head, we have to run now!" Castiel said gripping his hand as they ran down the corridor. Zachariah took after them as they headed towards the grand staircase knocking people as they passed.

"How are we supposed to outrun him?" Dean cried as they headed towards the elevators and shoved people out of the way.

"Like this" Castiel said smacking the gates shut in front of Zachariah as the lift went down. Dean laughed pulling him back and waving his fingers at a fuming Zachariah whilst Castiel snickered.

"You're amazing"

"Tell that to me when we're somewhere out of sight and away from Zachariah!" Castiel said gripping his hand once again and pulling him out.

"Oh shit!" Dean said spotting him and pulling him in the opposite direction. "What is this guy? A hound dog? Here, come in here"

Dean pulled him into the boiler room and slammed the door shut behind him. Zachariah slammed his palms against it trying the handle to no avail and swearing loudly kicking the door. Dean winced at the noise surrounding them looking at Castiel who was covering his ears.

"What now?" Castiel shouted to Dean who shrugged his shoulder making Castiel laugh. Dean looked around and peered down at the smoky entrance and back up to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fancy a trip to hell?"

Castiel smiled amused understanding him and gripping his hand as he helped him climb down the ladder that led towards the engines. Dean followed suit as they climbed down the hot ladder till they reached the floor.

"Sweet" Dean said looking around and breathing out feeling very, very, warm and looked to Castiel who had sweat covering his brow.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? You aren't supposed to be here…wait!" one of the men said noticing them and watching them run off down the engine room floor till they reached the end and opened the door ahead of them. Dean slammed it close behind them and they leaned against it laughing.

"I have never done this before" Dean said blowing upwards on his forehead whilst Castiel looked over to him with an honest small smile that lit up his eyes. Dean moved forward looking around and holding out his hand for Castiel to take.

"So this is storage" Dean said looking at the different cars dotted around the floor. "It looks like a car auction"

"Would you buy one?"

"No, I wouldn't have the money to buy one…I can barely afford food" Dean murmured stroking a hand over the engine.

"Not any longer"

"Wishful thinking, Cas"

"No, honest thinking" Castiel murmured and went to speak again when Dean shushed him and pressed him against the car finger over his lips. Castiel listened but didn't hear a sound and simply looked back to Dean eyes filled with question.

"I heard a noise, I thought we had company" he whispered and stared into the open blue eyes before looking down at his lips.

"We're all alone"

Dean hummed in agreement tilting his chin up and kissing him hard and demanding. Castiel eagerly responded and gasped when Dean pulled him towards him and pulled the handle shoving him into the car. Castiel landed on the floor with a huff and stared up at him when he crawled over to him and hovered above him.

"Cas…"

"I want this"

"Are you sure?"

Castiel nodded bringing him down and kissing him softly. "I am sure, but be gentle"

"Are you a virgin?" Dean murmured softly and exhaled when he nodded. Dean carded his hands into his hair and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Okay, we'll take this slow and I'll be gentle" Dean promised shredding his clothing off one by one and helping Castiel who trembled underneath his touch till they were naked and Dean looked over him.

"I was seriously unobservant, you're so beautiful" he murmured kissing him gently on his chest eliciting a small moan from Castiel. Castiel did his own marvelling as he smoothed his hands down his arms and chest feeling the wispy hair of his chest and gasping when Dean slid his cock against his gently. Dean kissed down his neck, across his collarbone, and down to his chest taking his time and linking their hands together as he tasted his skin for the very first time. Castiel gasped feeling the car carpet underneath him rub his back and grasped Dean's shoulder pulling him up.

"I'm going to get carpet burn"

Dean frowned looking at the wide seat and nodded over it. "It'll be cramped but I can make it work"

Castiel shifted underneath him and moved off giving Dean a view of his ass that made him smile and follow after him.

"You have a good ass, Cas"

"Is that a compliment?" he murmured when they lay together and he gasped when he separated his legs looking at his cock.

"Yes" he murmured wrapping a hand around the shaft pumping him slowly. "I want you to tell me when you feel the urge to come, okay? Tell me when that feeling of wanting to explode all over me hits"

Castiel nodded throwing his head back seeing the ceiling of the car and panting heavily when Dean pumped him harder. Castiel gasped gripping his hand and nodding frantically. Dean licked his hips bending over and wrapping his lips over the head of his cock hearing Castiel nearly scream out at the sensation of the hot wet heat surrounding the sensitive area. Dean sucked the head gently taking the pre-cum into his mouth and tasting it till it hit the back of his throat. Castiel didn't take too long as his back arched, his eyes closed, and he cried out hands fisted into the seat climaxing almost painfully.

Dean swallowed him down and let him go moving up to him and soothing him softly when he trembled and clung to him.

"It's okay, that isn't even the best bit" Dean whispered collecting his pants and bringing out a small bottle of cream. "It isn't the best but it works wonders"

Castiel closed his eyes when Dean opened his legs wider in the cramped area and slicked his fingers up.

"I want you to relax, Cas, this will hurt but I'll take my time" Dean promised rubbing cream over the hole which made him jump at the cold touch. Dean pushed a slick finger inside him and hissed at the tightness.

"Cas, you need to relax, you're so tense" he murmured smoothing a hand down his thigh. Castiel closed his eyes and nodded breathing in and out slowly till he felt his body relax and Dean smile at him easily. Dean slid a second slicked finger inside him fucking him slowly with his fingers and scissoring them gently widening him open, Castiel gasped shaking his head at the pain and ache surrounding his ass.

"It gets better" Dean whispered over to him adding a third and widening them till Castiel cried out shaking his head.

"It hurts"

"I know, I know, it will" Dean murmured leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. Castiel moaned gripping his shoulders and breathing out heavily. "Do it, I'm ready"

Dean nodded moving down and pressing the head inside him and pushing it deep inside him slowly and by inch. Castiel gasped bowing his head his breathe coming out in harsh pants till Dean was fully hilted inside him. Dean knew he must be in a lot of pain and stroked his arms slowly waiting for him to adjust.

Castiel nodded gripping his thighs and hissing when Dean thrusted inside him slowly till he picked up thrusting deep inside him striking the prostrate realising a dozen of feelings inside of Castiel who cried out begging for more. Dean obliged as they rocked together and he was overcome by how quickly he responded to him and felt a tightening in his balls meaning he was more than ready.

"Cas" he warned looking into his shiny eyes. Castiel nodded looking up into his sweaty face and cupping the back of his neck as Dean moaned loudly coming deep inside him till he stuttered and collapsed on Castiel. Castiel trembled and shivered under his touch and weight and looked at him when Dean pushed up to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"You're trembling, Cas"

"I'll be okay" he whispered kissing his top lip and falling back on the seat letting Dean rest on his chest and combed his hands into his hair.

In this moment in time all they had was each other and they were going to need each other more than ever in the upcoming hours.

**A/N: Writing a Sam/Gabriel scene was so weird! I am not used to it at all. **

**The ending? It WILL be different for anyone panicking. **

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's breathing cooled and slowed down and he lifted his head to look at Castiel who smiled softly at him.

"We better get dressed and fast!" Dean whispered kissing him gently and rolling over him to the car floor pulling on his clothing. Castiel watched him admiring his backside till Dean turned feeling his eyes on him and shook his head.

"Now very naughty of you, Mr Milton"

"I was just admiring the view, Mr Winchester" he whispered pulling his pants towards him and slipping them on. Dean grinned stretching out and pulling on his coat waiting for Castiel who dressed quickly and looked at him.

"Come on" Dean whispered grabbing his hand and tugging him out. In the storage two crewmen were searching for them using flashlights. Dean hid them behind a car watching as they pointed at the car they were presently in and opened it up suddenly and dramatically.

"Dean" Castiel hissed at him tugging on his hand.

"Come on" Dean whispered back to him leading the way as they took the other exit running through the corridor and up a bunch of stairs. They burst out onto the deck and Dean laughed throwing his head back.

"I haven't done that before" Dean said looking at Castiel amused who stepped towards him.

"When we dock in New York tomorrow, I'm getting off with you"

"What?"

"You, Dean, I'm leaving this ship with you"

Dean laughed amazed pressing his hand to his neck. "This is insane!"

"I know, but who likes normal?" Castiel said laughing breathlessly. Dean moved forward kissing him hard on the mouth and feeling him cling to him and kiss passionately back.

Unknown to them as they kissed and became lost in their own world the steerage were currently trying to turn the ship from an iceberg the captain had decided to ignore the first place. The first mate could only watch as the ship struck the iceberg creating a shudder every single person would feel.

Castiel broke apart from Dean as they stared at the floor creaking and trembling underneath their feet.

"What…" Castiel whispered and they both turned to see the passing iceberg as the ship passed alongside it.

"Whoa, watch out!" Dean said dragging Castiel away as ice slid of the iceberg hitting the deck with a deafening smack cracking the wood and causing alarm all around. Castiel exhaled shocked and they walked over to the rail peering over to see the iceberg.

"Dean, did we just…did we hit that?" Castiel said breathlessly looking over to Dean who swallowed hard.

"I don't know"

"I have to inform Gabriel and Rachel" Castiel said moving away and looking at Dean who followed him as they walked up the stairs.

Upstairs in the room, Sam looked over to Gabriel who frowned confused.

"Was it just me or did the whole room just shake?"

"Yeah, yeah it did" Sam said nodding and glancing over to him. "I better find Dean"

Gabriel watched as he climbed out pulling on his shirt and looking over to him.

"Will I see you later?"

"Yes, now get your fine looking ass out of here, Sam" Gabriel said watching him smirk and leave the room. Sam looked around the empty room and crept out of the door unknowingly watched by Rachel in her room.

"The atrocity! Both brothers sleeping with men" Rachel seethed covering her eyes and looking over to Zachariah. "This cannot be allowed to happen, this marriage must go ahead! Every single person of status and money will be there for it and he will marry me"

"He's completely under the spell of the Winchester boy, madam, we will have to be ruthless" Zachariah said.

Rachel shook her curls out and stood proud and defiant in the mirror.

"The diamond, he was awful curious over something so valuable don't you think?" she said looking over her shoulder to him. "I want you to go out and greet them, whilst talking slip the diamond into his coat…Castiel has never liked thieves after the little incident with their father"

"You think he'll leave him?"

"He will have no choice, the master of arms will take him away and with whatever is going on with this ship currently I don't think it's very good for all of us" Rachel said sweeping her hands down her dress.

"He will deny it of course"

"I won't doubt he won't plead his innocence but who will believe a lowly third class" Rachel said passing the diamond to him. "Get to your job"

"Ma'am" he said with a nod walking out of her room. Rachel turned wrapping her fur shawl around her and looking into the mirror. Regaining her composure, Rachel walked out into the room looking over to Gabriel who eyed her suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"The diamond is missing"

"What?"

Castiel touched Dean's wrist as they walked down the corridor towards the room. Dean narrowed his eyes at Zachariah who walked towards them.

"Mr Milton, Mr Winchester, we've been expecting you" he said warmly walking alongside him and slipping the diamond into his coat pocket before stepping away. Castiel walked into the room looking over to Gabriel stood near the wall looking very confused whilst Rachel moved forward.

"Did you all feel what happened? Something awful has happened…" Castiel said and trailed off when Rachel stepped forward.

"Indeed it has, the diamond is missing" Rachel said and looked up when Zachariah walked in with two crewmen and the master of arms, Samuel Colt.

"Search him!" she ordered pointing to Dean who blanched.

"What?" he said and grunted when the men took hold of him. Castiel stepped back shocked looking to Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing? There is no time for this…"

"Is this it?"

Castiel stared at the blue diamond the man was holding that had come out of Dean's pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is bullshit!" Dean cried looking at the diamond and Castiel. "I didn't take it!"

"Of course you didn't, that just somehow jumped out of the box, found you and jumped into that pocket"

"Which isn't even yours is it, son?" Samuel said. "This belongs to an Alexander Hope who reported this missing today also"

Dean closed his eyes in horror and shook his head. "I borrowed it! I was going to return to him, I needed to get on first deck without being sent away! Cas, please"

"Ah, the common thief as well as a seducer" she said shaking her head. "Take him away"

"No, Cas, you have to believe me!" Dean begged when they took him away. Castiel swallowed staring at the blue diamond in his hands and up to Dean.

"I left you in the room alone"

"I didn't take it, you know me! You know I wouldn't do this!" he shouted to Castiel who looked away when he was dragged out of the room kicking and shouting. Sam who was hovering around the first floor heard the commotion and fearing for Gabriel ran towards it and stopped startled.

"Dean!" he shouted heading towards him. Zachariah looked at him and nodded at the crew men who understood his silent message and grabbed Sam dragging him away.

"You take your hands off my brother, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted looking back to see Sam being dragged away and struggled with their grip. Gabriel who was unaware of the commotion outside looked to Castiel in disbelief.

"You know he wouldn't take it"

"How would you know?"

"Because I know Sam"

"Sam is Sam, Dean is Dean, and I left him alone in this room with this diamond hid in the coat" Castiel hissed at him. "The coat which is also stolen"

Gabriel shook his head at him and moved away into his own room. Castiel looked over to Rachel who walked over to him and simply looked him in the eye.

"You had sexual intercourse with that man didn't you, Castiel?"

"I…"

Rachel slapped him full across the face causing him to reel back and gasp clutching his reddening cheek.

"You disgusting, low, shameful little man!" she hissed at him. "Spreading your legs for anyone like a common whore on the streets"

"It wasn't like that!" he protested and gasped touching his sore cheek.

A knock on the door alerted them and a crew member entered talking about warm clothing, life jackets, and keeping safe and warm. Castiel looked over to Rachel who rolled her eyes waving a dismissive hand at him.

"This is ridiculous! We were told it was a simple propeller"

"That is not quite the case, madam, now dress warmly it is quite cold" he said exiting the room. Castiel moved away from her moving to the door and knocking on Gabriel's.

"Gabriel" he called and waited till he opened the door. "We have to leave"

"Yeah" Gabriel said shutting the door and leading the way out of the door.

**~0~**

Dean grunted when he was shoved into the small cabin belonging to Samuel who fastened his handcuffs to the pipe and looking over to Zachariah.

"Go, I'll watch him"

Samuel nodded casting an eye over Dean before taking his leave and returning to the top deck. Zachariah smiled coldly shutting the door and looking over to Dean.

"Aw, Zach, I know you want little old me alone but you aren't my type"

"Smart words for someone as foolish and naïve as you" Zachariah said stepping closer to him. "This is from the Lady Rachel who sends her fond regards"

Dean raised an eyebrow and grunted feeling an explosion of pain in his stomach when Zachariah punched him hard in the gut. Dean breathed out struggling for breath and looked up with hate filled eyes.

"You sonofabitch" he hissed and coughed.

"Pleasure" Zachariah said pocketing the key and picking up a gun on the side rolling it in his hands. "I have been informed that this ship is sinking as we talk"

Dean swallowed looking out of the window and towards Zachariah who sat down slotting bullets into the gun and clicking it into place with a snap. Dean flinched looking away and pressing his forehead against the cold white wall.

"I also hear your little brother is currently sitting in a locked cupboard"

"What?"

"Yes, he was at the wrong place in the wrong time, Dean Winchester, and now he dies along with you" Zachariah said with a small chuckle watching him struggle and fight against his handcuffs.

"You can't do this!" he shouted.

"One more word and I silence you forever" Zachariah said pointing the gun at Dean

Castiel was stood in the grand staircase listening to Rachel complain to Ruby and looked to Gabriel who stood with a furrowed brow.

"I need to find Sam" he hissed and pinched between his eyes. Castiel swallowed wondering where they had taken Dean when he saw Mr Singer walking down the stairs looking wounded and in disbelief. Castiel moved towards him halting him on the stairs.

"Mr Singer, I would like to know the truth…I witnessed everything and I need to know if the rumours are true"

Bobby looked over the three of them before stepping down.

"The ship is going to sink"

"You're certain?"

"Without a doubt, it has an hour, two at most…I want you to all get to a lifeboat…you remember about the lifeboats, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded quickly. "There isn't enough"

"Half of the people on this ship will die and I…" Bobby trailed off shutting his eyes. "Hurry"

Castiel let him go as he walked away and turned to Gabriel.

"I need to find Sam now" he said turning on his heel and walking away.

"For that third class man? You're insane, Gabriel" Rachel called after him and scoffed holding out her hand for Castiel to take which he did. They walked to the top deck which was covered with boats, panicking people, and fireworks being lit into the sky.

"I would like woman and children only!" the man shouted as they walked over to the nearest lifeboat.

"Will we seated according to class? I don't wish to sit next to someone who doesn't even wash" she said and laughed delicately. Castiel stared at her shocked and let go of her hand staring at her.

"What was I about to marry into? You called me before a disgusting, low, and shameful man but they are nothing compared to you"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a vile woman, a woman whose head is filled with such crap I can't even condone! I will not marry you, Rachel St Clair, I would rather spread my legs like a common whore then be your husband" he said walking away from her. Rachel tugged him back furiously.

"You are nothing without me! You end this marriage and you lose everything" she shouted at him.

"Good, I'd rather lose everything and be no one then be stuck in a marriage with someone as vile as you" he said wrenching his arm away and running down the deck. Rachel breathed heavily seeing people watching her and swallow hard looking at the boat and stepping on. Rachel felt tears prick her eyes staring at the engagement ring and took it off throwing it into the water down below without a care for the expense.

Castiel ran into the grand staircase looking around frantically searching for Dean, Gabriel roamed down the corridors calling out Sam's name, Sam banged frantically against the cupboard door calling out for Dean, Gabriel, and anyone to help him, and Dean struggled against the cuffs surrounding his wrists when he heard a trickle of water and looked over the door to see water flooding in through the vents.

Zachariah had left long ago leaving him to his death with a parting wink. Dean gasped straining against the metal and looking at the water gushing in.

"Shit!" he shouted kicking at the wall. "Somebody help me! Hello! Help me please!"

Castiel ran down the corridor shoving people out of the way and gasped in relief when he saw Bobby handing out life jackets to different people.

"Bobby!" he shouted running towards him.

"Castiel? What are you doing here? You have to get to a boat!" he shouted at him shocked.

"No! I have to find Dean! Where would the master of arms take someone placed under arrest?"

"To his office"

"Where is it?"

"E deck, the crew passage"

"Thank you, thank you!" he cried running away from him and towards the stairs again down towards the lifts were the man was refusing to take people down.

"The lifts are closed!"

"I need to go to E deck"

"As I have told the woman here, sir, I cannot possibly take you down because the lifts are closed" he said looking at Castiel who nodded pressing his lips together.

"You listen to me" Castiel hissed shoving him and against the wall. "I am through with you kind of people, I am sick of being polite, and I sick of listening to this bullshit now you take me down!"

The man stared at him alarmed and nodded scrambling towards the lever whilst Castiel slammed the gates closed. Castiel stepped back watching the different levels pass till they reached the bottom and E deck, freezing cold water gushed in startling the both of them as they cried out. Castiel inhaled harshly at the freezing water touching his legs.

"We have to go back up! We'll die"

"No" Castiel said stubbornly shoving him away and ripping the gates open wading his way through the water. The lift went back up and he looked back watching it disappear along with the man's whimpers. Castiel swallowed moving through the water and shivering feeling the numbness already and looked up at the crew passage and headed towards it looking up and down the doors dotted around.

"Fuck" he whispered. "Dean!"

Dean who was balancing on the desk barely able to withstand his weight turned hearing his name echoing around the room, Castiel headed down one end frantically looking.

"Dean! Answer me!" he shouted down the corridor.

"Cas!" Dean shouted in relief.

"Dean?"

"In here, Cas, I'm in here!" he shouted towards the door kicking his feet against the wood and banging his hands together. Castiel waded through the water throwing open the door and gasping in relief.

"I found you, I found you" Castiel chanted walking over to him and kissing him fiercely. Dean smiled pulling away and staring at him in relief.

"Zach put it in my coat, Cas, I would never steal from you"

"I know I'm so sorry for doubting you" Castiel cried clinging to him and pressing his forehead against his. Dean smiled kissing his nose and pulling back.

"You have to find a key, Cas, or get some help because I'm not going anywhere any time soon" Dean said clanging his hands against the metal. "I saw Zach pocket the key and I don't think there is going to be a spare…"

"Get help"

"Yeah"

Castiel struggled and nodded kissing him desperately. "I'll be right back! I promise"

"I know" he murmured watching him leave and staring around the room.

Gabriel ran down the corridor searching around for Sam. "Sam? Where are you?"

Sam banged against the door and slumped against it feeling tired and shut his eyes for a moment before feeling something wet and cold drip on the floor and stepped back seeing water starting to flood in.

"Oh my god" he whispered in horror and grabbed the towels throwing them on the floor against the vent seeing them soak and closed his eye in horror hearing every creak and groan of the sinking ship. "Help me!"

The ship was sinking underneath them every passing moment and as two brothers fought desperately to save the other two brothers waiting and praying for survival that was slipping minute by minute.

**A/N: Thank you for the response! I enjoy writing this.**

**Also, I have took down Twinkle, Twinkle for any who are wondering where it has gone. The reason I have is because of some errors and I don't think I am skilled enough. Every writer has their doubts and this is mine. I want to finish this first and then maybe re-do it or start a brand new story. I thank you for all your commitment and encouragement towards everything I have written. It's all appreciated**.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel halted at a corridor and looked down at his ankles covered in water. It was freezing as ice and he bit his lip staring down the corridor.

"Sam?" he bellowed down it.

Sam who was resting against the wall breathing hard heard clearly and straightened up shocked.

"Gabriel?" he shouted banging his fists against the door. "I'm in here! I need help!"

Gabriel ran towards his voice and looked at the locked door; he tried the handle and cursed when it remained locked.

"Sam, if you can try and stand back!" he shouted shoving his shoulder hard against it. Sam stepped away from the door leaning back against the towels and covering his face when Gabriel booted the door hard causing it to splinter and give away. Gabriel slammed his foot against it causing it to creak and groan falling apart till Gabriel could reach in and pull him out.

"Why the hell are you in here? This isn't the time for hide and seek games!" Gabriel shouted clinging to him.

"It was Zach! He took Dean and I followed but these two men threw me in there!" Sam shouted back and breathed out. "I need to find Dean"

"I need to find Cas!"

"Well they'll be together, so come on" Sam shouted tugging him with him as they ran down the corridor together.

Castiel scrambled running up the stairs calling for help and searching along the different corridors.

"I need help!" he shouted and looked around desperately. "Damn it!"

Castiel ran down and stopped leaning against the wall breathing hard and fast feeling an oncoming panic attack and opened his eyes to see the lights dim. He swallowed looking up and hyperventilating till the lights flickered back on and he was losing hope when his eyes caught sight of the fire axe hanging on the wall. Castiel lurched forward grabbing the hose and smashing the glass brutally and ripping it off before heading back towards the stairs and went to run down when he stopped startled to see water higher than ever,

"Oh my god" he whispered looking behind him and shrugging off his coat losing it to the water and climbing carefully down till he was up to his neck in water. He gasped shocked at the sudden hit of the cold and carried on walking through the water and kicking the door through the water to see Dean straining back from the water.

"I couldn't find anyone but I found this!" Castiel said lifting it up. Dean looked at in surprise and nodded.

"It could work! Okay, spread your hands out okay?"

Castiel nodded trembling from the cold and stared at Dean who spread the chain against the metal and looked over to him.

"You can do this, I trust you" he whispered looking into his eyes. Castiel looked at the axe and back to Dean, Dean tucked his face against the other metal pole looking away as Castiel squeezed his hands shut and swung the axe hitting the metal, the chain linking the cuffs and breaking it apart. Castiel breathed out staring at Dean who looked at his hands and laughed loudly in relief.

"You're incredible!" Dean said jumping down pulling him into his arms and kissing him. Castiel responded and touched his cheek pulling away.

"This water is fucking freezing!" Dean hissed as they moved through it. "Fuck, it's cold!"

Castiel nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him with him and stopping.

"That was the way I came" he said looking at the bubbling water and back towards Dean.

"We have to find another way" Dean said dragging him towards the other end and down the corridor. They ran towards the other end when Castiel heard a wailing and stopped Dean looking down the other corridor and the door which was withholding water.

"Cas, that door…"

"We have to save her, we can't leave" Castiel said looking at Dean who was soaked with water. Dean nodded heading towards her and scooping the crying girl up and looking at the straining door.

"We can't get through that!" Castiel shouted at Dean who looked the other way staring at the gushing water from the other end.

"This way!" he said moving when he heard a woman cry out in a different language heading towards them grabbing the crying girl and going back for her luggage.

"No! Don't…" Dean shouted back to her when the door burst open throwing open the doors and a gush of water flooded out knocking the woman off her feet and under the water whilst dragging Dean and Castiel down the corridor till they hit the closed metal gate. Castiel gasped in pain feeling the rush of the water push against his back and the unbearable cold strike him over and over again, Dean grunted shifting around and moving to the wall.

"Cas, give me your hand!" he yelled hauling him towards him with a grunt and a tug till Castiel was leaning into him gasping. "Come on, come on, come on"

Castiel gasped for air when he shoved him towards the stairs and they climbed up hitting the gate while Dean shook them furiously.

"Shit!"

"Dean, what do we do?"

"I don't know" Dean said shaking the gates and they both looked down when the water struck their feet. Castiel closed his eyes in despair shouting for help when they saw a crew member running towards the stairs.

Dean whistled at him. "Oi!" Two citizens here, let us out!"

"Please!" Castiel begged looking at him with pleading eyes. The crew man looked up and shut his eyes before nodding pulling out keys with shaking hands.

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted at him causing him to flinch and shake with the keys under the water. Castiel shook watching him struggle and his face pale as he stared down at the water.

"I dropped the keys"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry" he said moving away. "I'm sorry"

"No, you can't leave us here" Castiel shouted at him and looked at Dean who inhaled deeply and ducked under the water. Dean reached out blindly searching for the keys and could feel the cold water sting his skin aggressively. A tight band wound around his lungs and he struggled for breath and felt something metal under his hands and gripped it rising to the surface.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted trying to keep his head above the rising water.

"I don't know which one"

"Try…try that one, the spiked one" Castiel whispered in a harsh breath.

Dean struggled fighting for his own breath attempting to jam the key into the lock.

"Shit!" he cursed when he nearly dropped them and stared at Castiel who was gasping for breath and about to go under when he felt justice be served and the gates click open. Dean ripped them apart hauling Castiel with him as they gasped for breath and climbed the stairs panting and shivering.

"I need to find Sam" Dean hissed gripping his hand tight as they ran up the dozens of stairs.

**~0~**

Sam rushed down the third class corridor searching wildly for any sign of Dean and stopped looking down each end and groaning.

"He could be anywhere! What is he's down below dead?" he said looking to Gabriel who shook his head.

"Don't think like that, Sam"

"How can I not!" he shouted kicking the wall behind him.

"Sam!"

Sam turned and gasped running towards Dean and hugging him tight, Dean closed his eyes in relief clinging to him and stepped back. Gabriel looked at Castiel who smiled in relief moving towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, they locked me in a cupboard but Gabriel found me…why are you so wet?" Sam said looking at them both dripping and soaked.

"Fighting for our lives down there, Sam, this whole place is going to go down! We need to get out"

"The gates are locked, they're not letting anyone out" Sam protested.

"Well we'll have to find another way" Dean said determined reaching back for Castiel's hand who took it and the four of them walked down. Dean ran up the stairs to see a gathering people from third class demanding to be let out.

"Open the gate"

"Go back to the main stairwell and everyone will be sorted back there"

"Open this fucking gate!" Dean shouted at him.

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you!"

Dean turned away looking at Castiel who stared up at him closing his eyes in defeat.

"You goddam sonofabitch" Dean shouted kicking and shaking the gate before spinning around and looking at Sam and Gabriel before looking over to the bench and nodding at them both. Castiel realised what they were doing and gasped.

"Move" he ordered to the people near the gate. "Move to the wall!"

The three of them ripped it off the wall moving it along and aiming it at the gate.

"Better get running sunshine otherwise I'm knocking you down with it!" Dean shouted to the panicking crew member who took off running in the opposite direction as they rammed it hard over and over again until it bent in.

"Come on" Dean said as they climbed out and all headed towards the top deck. Sam looked around shocked and looked back to Dean.

"All the boats are gone!"

"No, they'll be more down the front" Gabriel said gripping Sam's wrist and pulling him with him. The deck was filled with crying men, women, and children saying their goodbyes as they women and the children climbed into the boats leaving the men behind. Gabriel found a boat that was filling by the minute and nodded rushing forward.

"Taking any men?"

"Only women and children"

"Well you know you what you dick, you're taking this one" Gabriel said shoving Sam forward who cried out alarmed.

"What? No"

"Yeah and this one" Dean said with a smug smile shoving Castiel gently with him as the crew man looked at them stunned.

"Fine, only two" he hissed at them much to the protest of people around.

"Good man" Gabriel said with a glare.

Sam stepped shakily into the lifeboat and turned shaking his head.

"No, no, I can't leave you both!"

"Yes you can, Sam, because if anyone is going to live it's going to be you and you" he said to Sam and Castiel who he pushed gently into the boat.

"No, Dean"

"Yes, Cas"

"I can't leave you, both of you, Gabriel, please" Castiel begged.

"Lower away!" a voice called him and the lifeboat jolted shakily.

Castiel stared at Dean who smiled at him softly and shook his head.

"No, no, if anyone is going to live it isn't going to be me" he said moving and jumping towards the desk just in time.

"Cas!" Dean said alarmed when Castiel landed on the deck causing alarm and gasps of shock. Castiel reached forward gripping hold of Gabriel and pushing him in his place, Gabriel cried out in alarm and was caught by Sam.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel shouted up to him as the lifeboat was lowered down.

"Keeping you together, Gabriel, we'll be okay"

"You can't know that!" Sam protested keeping a hold of Gabriel who was struggling against him as they were lowered slowly down into the water.

"I'll see you soon, Sammy!" Dean called down and looked over to Castiel turning him around roughly gripping his shoulders.

"What did you do that for?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you?"

"Cas, this ship is sinking!" Dean said cupping the side of his face and staring into his eyes.

"Then we go down together" he whispered kissing him softly.

Dean lingered on his lips a moment longer before looking up and around. A deafening roar and groan sounded around them and they watched in horror as one of the tunnels snapped crashing down to the water below.

"This ship is falling apart and we have to move!"

"Where?"

"We need to get to the top" Dean said linking their hands together and hauling him up to the top.

The ship creaked and groaned as water spilled onto the desk and with all the lifeboats now gone it was up to everyone on board to find their own way to survive as the bow of the ship started to lift up out of the water. Dean fought his way through the crowd as people clung onto the various items or throwing themselves off the boat and into the water below.

The water flooded in causing the ship to rise higher and higher creating more difficulty as people began to slip down the deck into the water with a scream or a shout. They reached the back of the ship when Castiel was one of them as he lost his footing and gasped slipping down only to be caught in time by Dean who grunted hauling him up.

"Don't go falling on me" he murmured clinging to the railing holding him up.

"I think I already did that"

Dean chuckled and looked up at pole he was clinging to and down below watching everyone fall around them. Castiel buried his face into his chest breathing hard.

"We're going to die"

"No, we're not" Dean murmured pressing his nose into his hair and breathing hard. "We can survive this"

The Titanic crumbled underneath them as the bow split in half, one half of the ship sinking into the Atlantic and the other falling back into the ocean. A collective scream of terror rang around as people clung on to anything and everything for support.

In the ocean being rowed away Sam and Gabriel could only watch in united horror and despair.

"We shouldn't have left them!" Sam said shutting his eyes and burying his face into his hands. "I left my own brother"

"Sam, look at me!" Gabriel said taking his face into his hands. "I left my brother too but there's nothing we can do now…what do you think Dean would want…you on that ship with him or save in this boat"

"I shouldn't have left him" Sam whispered closing his eyes in despair and feeling tears leak out of his eyes. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him holding him close as he sobbed into his shoulder leaving Gabriel to stare at the boat.

"Come on, brother, you can do this, you can do anything"

Dean grunted feeling a throbbing in his head and looked around startled. "We gotta move!"

"What?"

Castiel gasped reaching for his hand as Dean hauled him up till he was over the rail and landed on the other side. The other end of the ship bobbed on the ocean like a cork for a few long minutes before finally flooding and starting to sink.

"Oh god this is happening, this is really happening!" Castiel cried gripping the rail tight and looking over to Dean.

"Cas, I need you to listen to me and listen carefully, okay? The ship is going to suck us right down and you're going to struggle to breathe and fight your way back up but don't let go of my hand!" Dean shouted squeezing it tightly. "We're going to be okay, trust me"

Castiel nodded speechless staring down at the black water below and feeling the impending doom of the sinking, the bow hit the water and he inhaled deeply taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as they entered the freezing water. The ship sucked them right down and somehow along the way Castiel found himself empty handed. He looked around frantically in the water till he broke the surface with a gasp.

"Dean!" he shouted searching around kicking his legs to stay afloat and looked around the shouting people around him.

"Come back!"

"Return the boats!"

"Help us! Please! Don't leave us behind!"

Castiel choked swallowing freezing salt water and gasped when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Dean" Castiel breathed in relief.

"I need you to swim!" he called and turned back around swimming across the ocean with Castiel who fought through the freezing water till they reached furniture in the water. Castiel gripped the edge of a door floating on the sea and hauled up collapsing with a smack on the wood and knelt up breathing hard.

"Dean" he said turning around to see him breathing hard looking up at him.

"It can only support you"

"No, no, no, give me your hand" Castiel hissed at him gripping it and grabbing his shoulder as he hauled him up. The door bucked and bobbed dangerously on the water as Dean landed next to him.

"I think I returned that favour" Castiel whispered looking over to Dean who carefully repositioned his body so he was lying down and nodded trembling. Castiel swallowed hard looking out across the water and lay down next to Dean who turned towards him staring into his eyes.

"I'm so cold" Castiel whispered shivering violently and closing his eyes.

Dean wrapped his arms and intertwined his legs with his holding him close and pressing his forehead against his.

"I know…I know but you…you have to stay with me, Cas" Dean stuttered and linked their hands together. "Think of someplace warm"

"The back of that car" Castiel murmured to Dean who smiled at him faintly.

"You want to know two things I am thankful for right now? My brother on that lifeboat safe and sound and winning two tickets in a lucky game of poker…I got my reward" Dean whispered to Castiel who blinked tears coating his eyes.

"Don't cry, they'll freeze"

Castiel exhaled and coughed feeling the cold hit the back of his throat and hurt his lungs.

"I love you, Dean"

"Is that a goodbye?"

"No, the truth"

"I love you too, so that's why you have to keep on fighting because they're coming back for us, Cas, those lifeboats out there are coming back and we need to be alive and kicking" Dean murmured tucking him closer feeling Castiel's breath on his cheek and let him rest there.

It would be a long while before the one boat would come back around and with the temperature below freezing and people slowly freezing to death in the water, how much time did they have?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

The chill in the air was unbearable. Castiel lay his frozen cheek on the door feeling gently puffs of air on his cheek every so often from Dean. A layer of frost had started to cover them from the iciness of the sea and he breathed out a puff of white smoke watching it travel upwards to the star lit sky.

"Dean?" Castiel croaked pressing his mouth against his red and purple cheek. Dean groaned opening one eye and looking up at him confused.

"What?"

"It's gone quiet" he whispered and looked over his shoulder slowly to see frozen bodies floating in the water. Castiel pressed his lips together looking down at Dean who pulled him back down.

"They're coming back"

"No, they're not"

"They are! Sam wouldn't leave us out here" Dean croaked and shut his eyes feeling the lull of sleep call out to him. Castiel noticed and hit his cheek sharply.

"No, no, you stay awake, Dean" he hissed dropping down next to him. "Tell me one of your favourite childhood memories"

"What?"

Tell me, Dean"

Dean frowned opening his eyes looking over to him for a long moment.

"I was four…it's one of my earliest memories and Sam was only a baby…me, mom, dad, and Sammy went out for the day…it was just a park with swings and a massive slide…mom bought me ice cream and they didn't fight once and Sam was happy" Dean murmured softly looking up at the sky. "I don't know why but it's my favourite"

"Good, okay, your favourite childhood toy?"

"My red toy car, it was my first proper birthday present" he whispered with a small smile. "I got a blue one for Christmas so it was a set"

"Do you still have them?"

"No, I lost them over the years"

"Oh" Castiel breathed. "Your first love?"

Dean blinked looking up at him and smiled softly. "You"

"What?"

"I've never been in love with anyone apart from you" Dean whispered and shut his eyes. "I was meant to come onto that ship and meet you"

"Dean" he whispered pained and gently placed his forehead against his cheek.

"Cas, if I die out here I want you to know…"

"No, Dean, you are going to live just like me"

"Cas, listen to me" Dean said and swallowed hard. "If I die I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. My life isn't exactly rosy and perfect but…I have my brother and I have no money, no home, no real life but I found you on the ship of dreams. I found my dream and I want you to know that"

"You're not going to die" Castiel hissed at him and touched his cheek gently.

"Look at us, Cas, it's been hours…everyone is dead…we're lucky to be even life right now and if we were in that water we'd dead right now"

"They'll be back you even said so"

"I hope so" he murmured with a tiny snort. "Otherwise…we're going to die"

Castiel swallowed burying his face into the crook of his neck and exhaling shakily.

"You're the best thing to happen to me too" he murmured. "If it weren't for you I would be marrying a woman who was selfish, greedy, and so wrong for me that I was blind. I don't think a lot of people can say they have fallen in love in four days but I have…I do, I love you, Dean, and I hope we survive this"

They both closed their eyes at the same time together breathing in the comfort of having each other and not knowing whether or not they would survive it.

What felt like hours later, Castiel opened his eyes and stared up at the stairs looking at the consolations feeling Dean's breath against his cheek whilst humming a song under his breath. A light shone over him and he twitched lifting his head and exhaling shocked seeing a boat in the distance. His ears felt clogged and it felt like they miles away calling out for survivors.

"Dean" Castiel whispered shaking his shoulder watching him shake but not stir from his slumber. "Dean, wake up"

Dean remained unconscious scaring Castiel who leaned over grabbing the icy water and throwing it in Dean's face. Dean moaned opening one eye to his relief to look at him disorientated.

"They're back, we just need to alert them" he croaked turning his head towards them. Dean blinked but had no energy to move any part of his body and shut his eyes. Castiel grunted and rolled over looking across the water to see a man bobbing in the water with a frozen whistle in his mouth. He looked back over to Dean and took a deep lingering breath before rolling back over and dropping into the water. He gasped feeling the iciness penetrate his skin and he kicked his legs swimming over and yanking the whistle out of the dead man's lips. With every last breath he blew in to it hearing the shrill of whistle echo around and watching the men shout for the boat to turn around. He closed his eyes in pure relief when the boat rowed over and arms picked him out.

"Dean…get Dean…he's still alive" he breathed crawling over to the other side pointing him out and watching the men collect an unconscious Dean. Dean moaned when he was dumped heavily on the bottom and felt arms wrap around him. Blankets were wrapped around them one after the other as Castiel wrapped his arms around a shivering Dean. His eyes went up and looked over to a shivering woman and a man covered in ice looking dead and lost in the eyes. Castiel closed his eyes and buried his nose into his wet air and rocked him softly.

"Cas?" Dean croaked opening his eyes and tilting his head back. Castiel moved around and cupped his cheeks kissing him gently.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the lifeboat, Dean, after all these hours" he hissed looking up at the crewmen. "What took you so long?"

"None of the others would return"

"They're all dead!" Castiel raged at them looking at them all in turn. "Hundreds of people…men, women, even babies are floating dead in that water because only one lifeboat came back! You left us to die"

The crewmen looked away from him staring out at the water whilst Castiel drew in a sharp breath and held Dean close stroking a hand up and down the side of his face. Dean moaned low shaking from the cold and turned towards Castiel shushed him softly.

"We're okay, Dean, we're going to be okay" he murmured kissing him gently. It took many hours before the RMS Carpathia came into view and the 710 people in the lifeboats including the 13 survivors from the ocean were allowed on board. Dean stared up at the boat confused but feeling slightly warmer with Castiel sleeping around him. His eyes closed and he felt a dead weight in his chest at the tragedy they had left behind and turned resting his cheek against Castiel's forehead in relief that were they both alive.

**~0~**

Dean and Castiel watched from afar as Sam looked around frantically searching the deck of the surviving women, children, and the few men who were sat looking pale, anxious, and scared half to death. Crewmen of the Carpathia handed out tea and coffee for them all while others shouted at them for any news of the survivors.

"Where are they?" he shouted at the crewman. "Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton"

"I'm sorry sir but I have read the names…there is no other list" the man said backing away. Sam moved towards him angrily only to be held back by Gabriel who apologised for him and held Sam by his shoulders.

"Sam, you have to remain calm"

"Calm? Our brothers are probably lying dead in the water right now!" Sam shouted at him. "How can I remain calm?"

"Like this! Sam, they're going to be okay!" Gabriel said with wide eyes which were also filled with undiluted panic and even though he was deathly afraid he wouldn't let his guard down.

"You need to listen to him, Sam"

Sam turned to see Dean standing behind him, pale, covered in a blanket, but alive and well. Sam gasped moving towards him and hugging him close, Castiel smiled weakly and looked towards Gabriel in relief.

"You're okay" Sam breathed pulling back to look at them both. Dean nodded looking over to Castiel who was struggling amused in Gabriel's grip.

"The wonders of what a door can do" he murmured closing his eyes. Castiel nodded and stepped back wrapping the blanket around him and grabbing Dean's hand.

"There was only 13 survivors pulled out of the water…only one boat came back"

"One?" Sam breathed in horror.

"We're lucky to be alive" Dean murmured sitting down on the floor. Castiel looked down at him and back up to the both of them.

"The boat pulled us right down and we had to watch as women and children died in front of us"

"So much for being the unsinkable titanic"

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed nudging him.

"He's right and you know it, Sam, this should have never happened" Dean said looking over to them both. "We should be in New York right now and instead we are the survivors of the titanic and we're days away from getting there"

"Grim" Gabriel murmured sipping his coffee leaning against Sam. "Rachel is here"

"I don't wish to see her; she'll only know me as dead"

"Seriously"

"Yes, she must not know I'm alive, Gabriel"

"Okay" Gabriel said after a long minute of silence. "Come on, kiddo, I need some cake"

Sam nodded at Dean who smiled at him weakly before they took their leave. Castiel held out his hand for Dean who took it as he pulled him up and they stood together in the mid-morning sunshine.

"If I am grateful for one thing, I am grateful for my life and the fact I still have you"

"I thought I was goner in that bloody water"

"You scared me" Castiel murmured touching his cheek and bringing him closer so he could touch their foreheads together.

"Nothing to be scared of now, we're okay, Sam and Gabriel are all right and now it's just the journey to New York" Dean said linking their hands together. "Are you still going to get off this boat with me?"

"Yes" he murmured with a smile. "We may not be welcomed with open arms by my family but as long as I have my brother and you, I'll be okay"

"It's been five days and I feel like I've known you forever"

"I know the feeling"

Dean simply held him close and they stood together under the morning sun of a brand new day. The ship would dock in New York three days later with the titanic survivors and the passengers of the Carpathia. Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel stepped foot into New York with no possessions apart from the blue diamond and set off for their life together. The titanic was a massive momentum on their lives that would consume and play on their minds for a long time to come.

**~0~**

**Months later…**

Dean stretched out in bed reaching out and touching the warm body next to him and smiled opening his eyes. His eyes found Castiel laid out on his back breathing deeply and evenly on his side of his bed, a white sheet covering his middle and his hair stuck up from sleep and previous sex.

Since the incident months ago with the titanic, Dean and Castiel moved into Castiel's house near the beach given to him by his sister, Anna. Gabriel and Sam lived together across the town in their own little house which was bought with Gabriel's left over money. In the time, Rachel never learnt that Castiel was alive and was told he died in the water including Castiel's mother who was informed her two sons had passed away. It grieved Castiel to fake his own death but it meant he could live with Dean in peace.

"Wake up" Dean murmured trailing his fingers up his chest and smiling when Castiel snatched them and pulled them away.

"Leave me alone"

"Wake up, Cas, it's time for playtime" he murmured into his ear and nibbled the lobe. Castiel smiled turning his head and capturing his lips gently with his, Dean moaned low in his throat moving his body and sliding his hands down and cupping his ass.

"Dean, I have work"

"Ah the life of an accountant…play my numbers" he murmured with a teasing smile. "Come on, baby, stay in bed all day"

"I would if I could, Dean" he whispered against his lips and pulled away rolling out of bed. Dean sat back watching his naked ass walk out of the room and smiled looking up at the ceiling. He heard the run of the taps in the bathroom for his morning bath and looked over to the black and white pictures taken over the last few months. The first thing they did after settling into New York was go to the funfair. Dean looked at the picture of the two of them at the fair, Dean with candy in hand whilst talking to Castiel who looked up at him with intrigued interest. It was taken by Sam and Gabriel who joined them on the trip.

Their life wasn't rosy as apples and the relationship was still a secret to the public eye but Dean couldn't be any happier than he was right now. The tragedy of the accident still affected them and Castiel still suffered from nightmares most nights.

Dean pushed up when he walked in half an hour later in his work suit and held out his hands for him. Castiel moved over and sat down brushing his hands over his cheekbones and moved closer to him kissing him gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Dean murmured with a small smile.

It was their happily ever after in their eyes and they had each other for the rest of their lives, it on-going and endless but it wasn't real.

On the 15th April 1912 at 2.56am when Castiel and Dean closed their eyes for the final time they passed away in the early hours from hypothermia. When they opened their eyes they saw what was a dream and like a heaven for both of them. Their bodies were recovered from the ocean and on the 18th April, Sam and Gabriel received the news. A ceremony went ahead for all the lives taken and they were buried together. Sam and Gabriel ended up living together because they were all that they had and ended up living comfortable lives till they were old.

Four days together that was kept in secret was laid to the rest in the middle of the ocean. But their lives together were continued in a reality they weren't yet aware of. The ocean hides many secrets and this was one of them, it would continue on forever and forever was what they now had.

**The End**.

**A/N: I finally got my motive! I wrote this and I am so sorry for the twist but it makes it a little different but this was so hard to write!**

**Review would be amazing.**


End file.
